the dragons eye
by ppdragos
Summary: Harry's dreams continue but now a new surprise has arisen from the Ansestrall ch9 now up rr
1. ch1

Ok I'm new to all this so please be kind Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters In J K Rowling's books and I am not making any money from Writing this  
  
Well now that's out the way lets see how I do  
  
The Dragon's Eye  
  
The air blew in his face as he soared through the sky on the shoulders of his new friend, the dense clouds on either side giving away nothing as to his location, then suddenly, below him he saw it, his home away from 'home' Hogwarts, but there was something wrong, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt wrong. Then suddenly a voice spoke straight into his mind,  
  
"You have been chosen Child OF Hope, now face your destiny" He clutched his head in agony before finally blacking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry"  
  
'What happened?' he thought,  
  
"Harry, come on wake up"  
  
Finally he opened his eyes and was met by the worried face of his best friend. He looked at Ron a moment before he realised 'something's strange here' he thought.  
  
"Ron" he said "Why am I on the floor"  
  
"Because, you idiot, you passed out"  
  
Ron looked down at his friend with concern in his eyes. Harry was on his back on the floor of his divination class with a wide-eyed face that said he had suddenly realised where he was.  
  
"Oh hell Ron, help me up"  
  
"No can do buddy" Ron frowned and glanced at Harry's arm, only now did Harry notice how much pain he was in, he winced and tried to get up.  
  
"Hold it" Ron said with a smile "Madam Pomfrey said you weren't to move until she got here. What happened?"  
  
"You tell me!" was Harry's only response.  
  
"Well" Ron started "one minute you where pouring the tea for today's class then you just, collapsed"  
  
"But why does my arm hurt?"  
  
"Because" said a voice from behind Harry that could only belong to Madam Trelawney "As you fell you pulled the tea pot with you and it smashed on your arm (and it was one my best)" she grumbled obviously upset that once again Harry had refused to die as per her premonitions. But before Harry could respond Madam Pomfrey appeared, checked his arm and ordered him to the hospital wing, at which Ron started to help Harry but was told he had to finish his lesson. Harry shot Ron an apologetic look as Madam Pomfrey led him out of the tower and up to the infirmary.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry sat on the bed in the ward and glanced around him at the now familiar hospital wing, he was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts and much had changed over the years. He had long ago left the skinny wide-eyed boy he had been behind and begun his ascension into adulthood, he now stood a good six foot tall his body toned from year of Quiditch training which had picked up the pace recently since he was now trying his best to become captain of his house team before he left next year, he was also training hard in the hopes of turning professional (possibly he still wasn't sure). The only visible signs that this was the same boy that Hagrid had collected all those years ago were the scar on his head and his startling green eyes beneath a shock of unruly black hair.  
  
It had been two years since Voldemort's resurrection and yet the world was still surprisingly quiet, although Harry thought that was due to a ministry cover up. Though there was nothing he could about that now.  
  
He was just getting off the bed to search for the mediwitch when there was a shriek from the doorway which caused him to glance up, but he was to slow as something crashed into his chest forcing back down onto the bed, he was about to panic when he heard a sound that caught his undivided attention, someone was crying.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry noticed the crying seemed to be coming from his chest, cautiously he glanced down and a small smile played across his lips and his face softened as he recognised what had hit him (although now he thought about it he had known what was happening the moment the door opened). There in his arms was a sight that could stop his heart in an instant, a beautiful fifth year Griffindor with bright red locks which Harry was now carefully stroking, calming her simply with the contact and tenderness he was now showing.  
  
After a while the crying stopped and Harry reached down and gently raised her chin so he could gaze into her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Ginny" he smiled  
  
Her eyes seemed to sparkle at his words, and then suddenly darkened as she took note of Harry's arm  
  
"Harry, what happened?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I just spilt some hot tea that's all" he reassured her  
  
"Then why are you still in here?"  
  
"Oh, Madam Pomfrey just wanted to keep an eye on me, it's nothing really" He saw that she still wasn't sure so he bent forward slightly and gently kissed her.  
  
"I'm fine, I swear" he smiled at her as he pulled away from the kiss and she seemed to totally relax and pulled him into her arms snuggling deeply into his chest.  
  
"Ah-Hem"  
  
Harry sighed; he didn't need to look to know who that was. It seemed that ever since Ginny and he had finally admitted their feelings for each other, and started going out, Ron had developed a nasty habit of turning up when he was not wanted.  
  
Harry reluctantly pulled away from Ginny's embrace and shot Ron a look that promised death, Ron didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ginny" he said "Neville's been looking for you, something about helping him with his potions work?"  
  
"Oh my god! I forgot!" At that she kissed Harry and shot out of the room nearly knocking Ron over in the process.  
  
"Hey! Watch it Ginny" Ron yelled after her  
  
"Well, it would serve you right"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron snapped as he turned to Harry  
  
"I mean I'm sure you follow Ginny and I around just to....."Harry trailed off  
  
"Harry! You know I wouldn't"  
  
Harry glanced at his friend and nearly collapsed in laughter at the pout on his face "Alright Ron" Harry gasped "Just try to give Ginny and me some room OK!"  
  
"Sure thing Harry, now are you going to tell me what happened this morning or what?" Ron asked  
  
"It's nothing, honest I guess it was just the heat up there"  
  
"It was not nothing Harry the last time that happened" Ron glanced at Harry's head before he caught on  
  
"No Ron, it wasn't Voldemort, but there was some thing strange"  
  
"Well, what?" But before Harry could answer Madam Pomfrey walked in and forced Ron out while she did a final check on Harry. Ron made his way back to the Griffindor common room and collapsed in a chair by the fire "It's awfully quiet in here" he thought out loud  
  
"That's because everyone's gone down to the great hall for dinner" Ron span around on hearing the voice but relaxed as soon as he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Mione" Ron smiled at the young woman who had been his and Harry's best friend since the first year at Hogwarts. Although she still had her bushy hair around her head that was the only thing about her that was the same, she had grown and filled out to be a beautiful young woman who for some strange reason had a soft spot for Ron but a major crush on Harry (of cause no one knew this) as she looked at Ron she remarked at how little he seemed to have changed.  
  
"Well some of us get our growth spurts late" he defended. Hermione stifled a giggle then got a serious look on her face  
  
"Well never mind that, how about you tell me what happened to Harry. I've already had two different versions, one of which had Harry's scar actually glowing on his head".  
  
"What! Rubbish, look he just passed out from the heat that's all"  
  
"I would agree if Harry was ill but he's not, so why did he."  
  
"Collapse?" They spun to face Harry a serious look on his face.  
  
"Hi Harry" Hermione called  
  
"So, ready to talk Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"I suppose, but I'm not sure what there is to tell, I passed out, had a dream and woke up that's it"  
  
"Wait a minute, what dream" Hermione inquired  
  
"Well that's the strange thing you see it was like I was flying but, not on a broom but some sort of animal? Then a voice said something about a child of hope and about facing my destiny then I woke up, Ron over me" he shuddered involuntarily "now that was scary"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Well it was, Anyway I'm going to get some dinner then I got practice see you guys later " and with that left the common room and its occupants with a slightly glazed look on there faces.  
  
"He's taking this very calmly" Hermione stated "Usually if this sort of thing happens he either bottles it up and doesn't say anything or freaks, he's never been this calm"  
  
"Maybe because it wasn't anything to with you-know-who he just figures it will pass?"  
  
"Yeh maybe but I'm going to have a read up on that child of hope thing!"  
  
"Aw Mione can't you just let it lie, Harry said he was fine"  
  
"So did Ginny in second year, remember?"  
  
"Cheap shot Mione!!"  
  
"I'm still going to check"  
  
"Fine, well I'm going to eat" Rom stomped out of the room, Hermione just shook her head and made her way to the library where she found Ginny and Neville going over books on potions. Hermione smiled as Ginny looked up.  
  
"Have you seen Harry yet?" Hermione asked  
  
"In the hospital wing, but I had to leave to meat Neville"  
  
"Well if Neville's done with you" she glanced at Neville who nodded "He's in the great ha....." but before she could finish Ginny was gone, all Hermione could do was smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Ok I know it wasn't exactly riveting but I have to set the mood some how and it is my first fic so please read/review and I'll get on with the story (bit more action next time possibly) Cheers  
  
[PP]DRAGOS 


	2. hidden gift

Ok what's going on not a single review in almost three days? Oh well. I've decided to add the next chapter anyway maybe then I might get some comments  
  
Ok disclaimer time- I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters therein  
  
  
  
The Dragons Eye  
  
Pt.2  
  
Finally Harry was beginning to feel himself again, with the wind in his hair and his new 'super nova' broom beneath him. He was just relaxing into his usual practice routine when he caught sight of movement on the pitch down below him, he dived down to check it out but there was nothing in sight except...  
  
" Harry James Potter!" came the annoyed voice from the stands, glancing up he smiled to himself  
  
"Hi love! What's with the full name treatment?"  
  
Ginny scowled at him "Don't you hi love me, you're supposed to be keeping your feet on the ground until Madam Pomfrey finds why you collapsed." She stopped, panting and stared at Harry  
  
"How do you know that? She only told me"  
  
"And Professor Mcgonagle who, by the way is looking for you and if she see's you on your broom she'll, oh Harry how could you be so stupid?"  
  
"Ginny calm down" he said putting his hand on her shoulder "I just needed to clear my head that's all, I didn't do any 'stupid tricks' as you call them and any way I'm back on the ground again now so calm down, I'm fine" Ginny just threw herself into his arms in an embrace that threatened to put him back in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Just five minutes alone is that too much to ask?" Harry said to the sky while Ginny suppressed a giggle as Professor Mcgonagle approached.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Potter, but the headmaster wishes to speak with you" Harry stopped dead staring at the witch wondering what he could have done to prompt a meeting with Dumbledore and almost as if in answer to his unspoken question,  
  
"Don't look so worried Potter, your not in trouble as far as I know now, shall we go?" with that she started back towards the castle.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room when I'm done" Harry said to Ginny, then kissed her and left towards the headmaster's office. She sighed in frustration as she watched their retreating backs and was about to follow when something caught her attention.  
  
"What?" she thought and bent down there on the ground was what looked like an ordinary rock, which seemed to glint in the moonlight. She reached down and picked it up, it was smooth to the touch and cold against the skin of her fingers. She examined it and realised it was no ordinary rock it was a jewel of such brilliant green she immediately thought of Harry's eyes and decided there and then to get this set into a necklace she could give to him "thank God we won that prize!"  
  
------Flash back------  
  
"Arthur what do you think you're doing. That's a muggle game and you don't even know the rules!" Mrs Weasley yelled at her husband, her face as red as her hair.  
  
"Don't worry dear, Harry explained it all to me it's pretty simple really" Mr Weasley replied looking at the pink piece of paper in his hand. Harry just hid in the corner with Ginny asleep on his lap (strangely no seemed to have commented on this point).  
  
"And how exactly do you know if you've won?"  
  
"Well Harry went and got me the muggle paper this morning (he still hadn't figured out muggle money) and ... AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Six! We got six!"  
  
"I'm not sure, let me see that paper! Although if he only got one number to match then.." Harry glared at the paper and then the pink slip "whoa" The look on his face grabbed everyone's attention.  
  
"Harry? What is it?" Ron asked excitedly  
  
"You've won, JACKPOT"  
  
-------End of flashback-------  
  
Ginny was just glad she hadn't told anyone at school (strict instructions from Mr Wesley) and with that thought in her mind she made her way back to the common room.  
  
  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT"  
  
"Miss Granger please keep quiet, you above all should know the rules here!"  
  
"Sorry miss" Hormone sighed as she sat back down at her table and looked round "All these books and I still can't find anything!!" Hormone was beginning to get quite pissed, she knew there had to be something in the school library but she couldn't find it. In the end she had to ask for help even if it meant others finding out about Harris dream. Although Harry hadn't said not to talk to anymore about it "He only said it was nothing. fine. Oh miss, can I have some help?"  
  
  
  
Harry stood before the door to Dumbledores office catching his breath and trying to calm down.  
  
"Come on in Harry" He took a deep breath an entered. The room was just as he remembered it, all the old headmasters photos snoozing in their frames and Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix resting on his perch.  
  
"Have a seat Harry, you're just in time" Dumbledore was sat at his desk looking intently towards a roaring fire in the hearth. He gestured towards a chair, his sparkling eyes still staring at the fire.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry glanced asked as he sat down.  
  
"Not me Harry but, ah here he comes" Harry glanced at the fire and there in the flames was the face of,  
  
"Sirius! What do look so happy about?" Harry asked  
  
"They've finally done it Harry, I've been publicly pardoned" he smiled at Harry his eyes shining in the flames, "They caught wormtale, I'm finally free" Harry let this sink in 'he's free' he thought 'wait a minute'  
  
"Sirius, does that mean.."  
  
"Yep, next summer you're coming home with me. We'll collect your stuff from the Dursleys (he almost spat the word) when you're ready" Harry thought his heart would burst he was so happy, "Oh and Harry, that item, you asked me to get" Harry glanced at Dumbledore who seemed to be engrossed in some paperwork.  
  
Harry nodded "What about it?"  
  
"Well, it's ready. You should receive it tomorrow what ever you do get out of the hall as soon as you get it, that is, if you want it to be a surprise" Harry sighed  
  
"Don't worry no one is going to see that until I'm ready! Thanks Sirius"  
  
"Don't mention it, and good night Harry" with those words he winked and vanished.  
  
"Now Harry" Harry jolted back to this world when he realised that Dumbledore was eying him curiously "Harry I heard what happened in class, are you alright?"  
  
"It was nothing sir, just a bit warm that's all and Madam Pomfrey says I'm fine now"  
  
"Very well, but if you need to speak with me for any reason the new password is 'ton tongue toffee' (those boys actually got me with one last year, it was quite a shock I can tell you) now if you'll excuse me. Unless there's anything else you need?"  
  
"No sir. Thanks for letting me use your fire"  
  
"Don't mention it Harry. We couldn't very well use the common room fire of all the Griffindors will be wanting to make calls, think of the noise. Well good night Harry" He smiled as Harry said good night and took his leave.  
  
On his way back to Griffindor tower he just couldn't help but grin in the two weeks since he returned to school he hadn't felt so good, now all he wanted was to sleep and get to tomorrow "I just hope Ron doesn't grab me in the common room Dragons Fire" he had reached the portrait hole and the pink lady opened at the sound of the current password and he entered the room beyond, he was suddenly accosted by Ginny whom he noticed seemed quite anxious about something.  
  
"Ginny? Whets wrong?"  
  
"Hey, that was my opener!" she grinned at him all the tension she felt suddenly gone "well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean what" she clipped the back of his head "what did Dumbledore want?"  
  
"Oh that!" he sighed rubbing the back of his head "It was just some news from Sirius. But I'm not telling you what as I'm going to bed you'll just have to read the paper tomorrow" and before she could question him any more he kissed her forehead gently and headed for the stairs to the dormitory waving at Ron and Hermione on his way.  
  
"Did you just see that?" Hormone was furious, Ron glanced around  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, he just waved and went upstairs"  
  
"Well! Maybe he's tired. He has had one hell of a day!"  
  
"I know but I need to talk to him. It's important" she was now getting quite upset.  
  
"I know, look we'll grab him at breakfast, you know he won't miss that!"  
  
"Yeah ok" she sighed deeply and returned to her work.  
  
  
  
The air was whipping by his face, two giant golden wings flapping on either side of him, and once again the voice  
  
"Our time grows ever closer child, our destinies are intertwined grab it and we will meet soon!!!"  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in his bed breathing heavily  
  
" That voice! It was the same as before. What did he mean 'we will meet soon', what's going on?" He looked at his clock and noticed it was almost 7am. Glancing round he noticed that the others in his dorm were still in bed, so quietly he got up and made his way down to breakfast.  
  
The great hall began to fill around him as more students entered for their morning meal, and it wasn't long before he noticed that the Slytherins were doing the usual of laughing at him led as always by Malfoy.  
  
"Just ignore them Harry"  
  
"Oh! Morning Mione. Sleep well?"  
  
"You could say that, her snoring kept my dorm awake, I feel sorry for the girls in her room." Ginny laughed as she sat down on the other side of Harry and kissed his cheek "morning handsome"  
  
"Morning love" Harry smiled at the girl who made him feel complete, staring into her clear blue eyes  
  
"Oh come on, it's too early for that sort of stuff" Ron sat down opposite them "and I didn't know you snored Mione"  
  
"I do not snore!" Hermione stated going red in the face. The approaching fight was averted however as the hall filled with hundreds of owls searching out their intended targets and delivering their mail. Harry watched as the rain of mail and owl continued around him, then he noticed a large black eagle owl heading straight for him carrying a tiny parcel, which it dropped in front of Harry, this was then followeimmediately by Harry's own owl Hedwig dropping an envelope on top.  
  
"Gotta go" Harry stated as he grabbed his post and left the hall as quickly as he could  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked as Harry dashed through the door  
  
"I don't know but I'm gonna find out!!" Ron stated as he and Hermione left a stunned looking Ginny eating her breakfast while reading today's paper.  
  
  
  
Harry gasped as he opened the box from Sirius, every detail was exactly as he had designed it.  
  
Hey Harry what's going on?" Harry tried to hide the box as his friends approached "and what may I ask is that box you're trying to hide?"  
  
"nothing Mione just something Sirius sent me. Speaking of which" he tried to change the subject "have either of you seen the paper today?"  
  
"No we came after you, why?" Ron was quickly pulling out a parchment from his robes, Harry recognised as the Daily Prophet, Ron eyed the front page and nearlt dropped it "Bloody hell! Harry is this true?"  
  
"Yep he told yesterday"  
  
"What?" Hermione was looking over Rons shoulder when she saw the headline  
  
'Black cleared by ministry, Pettigrew caught!'  
  
"Yes!" Hermione was hugging Ron from behind  
  
"Mione" he gasped "air"  
  
"Oh sorry Ron" she let him go and continued her grinning "Finally some good news from Sirius, Harry why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise" he stated realising that his plan had worked and he had diverted their attention.  
  
"speaking of surprises" Hermione raised her wand "Accio box" Harry was too late to stop it as the box flew from his pocket straight to her hand "Now, what would Sirius have sent when he's just been cleared?" she glanced at the note still attached to the box  
  
'Hope it's like your design Sirius'  
  
"Harry, what is this if it's your design?" she began to open the box  
  
"Mione stop please!" Harry pleaded with her "I'll show you when I'm ready" but he was too late she was gazing into the box her eyes wide with shock Ron gazed over her shoulder in a similar state,  
  
"Harry is that.?" they both stated together.  
  
  
  
Part three on it's way  
  
Please r+r 


	3. the letter

Ok guys I'm still waiting on more reviews but decided to continue anyway  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own h potter or any of the characters  
  
  
  
DRAGONS EYE  
  
PT 3  
  
Harry was trapped, his two best friends stood there in front of him with glazed expressions on their faces and behind him, he froze with fear.  
  
"Ron, mione please, give me it back before Peeves sees us!"  
  
"What? Peeves! Hell Harry catch" Ron threw the box to Harry "we'll see you in the common room in five minuets for an explanation and it better be good, got it? Harry grinned at Ron and disappeared down a corridor narrowly avoiding Peeves much to his annoyance.  
  
"Why its potty wee Potter.. hey watch it Potter!!" he yelled as Harry skidded round a corner leaving a baffled Peeves in his wake "I knew I was scary but that's a first."  
  
Back in the great hall Ginny was still reading and re-reading the paper, she just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Turning to speak to Harry she noticed he was gone "Ron, where did..." but he was gone as well, so, she noticed was Hermoine "Now where did they go?... Colin have you seen Harry?" Colin Creevy who had just arrived in the hall glanced round at the sound of his name.  
  
"What? Oh morning Ginny, no I haven't but Ron and Mione are just outside the hall. They seemed a bit excited about something!" he said as he sat down to breakfast.  
  
"Really? Thanks Colin"  
  
"No prob." but she was already gone "..lem" he shrugged and started to eat.  
  
"Ron calm down. If it is what we think then we have to keep calm or she'll suspect something and Harry will never forgive us" Hermione tried her utmost to calm her friend who could barley stand still he was so excited. Then a thought occurred to him,  
  
"But what if it's not what we think?"  
  
"Then we wait until he tells us, but don't jump to any conclusions"  
  
"About what?" They span to find Ginny smiling at them,  
  
"Nothing Ginny" Ron tried to cover some of his excitement "we were just wondering what Harry was going to say in his letter to Sirius."  
  
"ah. That's why he left the table. So, where is he?"  
  
"um I think he went to his dorm" Hermione answered as Ginny thanked her and ran towards Griffindor tower  
  
"Mione why did you tell her where he went?"  
  
"Because he's had more than enough time to hide that thing and I'm not lying to your sister, besides she'd have found him herself as soon as she went for her bags"  
  
"Yeah I suppose"  
  
"It's just a good thing we brought ours with us"  
  
"Hm, hey Mione wasn't you going to talk to Harry about that book?"  
  
"What? Oh no, well we've got care of magical creatures this afternoon I'll speak to him then. Now I'm going back into the hall I never did get any food"  
  
"Yeah your right" so the two friends made their way back to breakfast.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry sat on his bed admiring the contents of the box when he remembered the letter that Hedwig had brought. He recognised the handwriting as Sirius' and opened it curiously, inside was one sheet of paper with a simple message on  
  
'Harry, ministry is not allowing students to stay at  
  
School for Christmas (Dumbledore will explain) and my house is not ready yet so you've been invited back to the Burrow for the holiday (that should surprise Ron not to mention Ginny [wink, wink]) enjoy yourself and write back.  
  
P.S. What's this about a dream let me know A.S.A.P.  
  
That last part was written in a different ink as though added at the last second bet, 'How did he know about the dream?' he thought, but was soon brought back to reality when a sweet voice drifted up from the common room.  
  
"Harry? You up there?" It was then that Harry realised what the letter had said,  
  
"I'm gonna be spending Christmas with Ginny, YES that's perfect" he could hear Ginny walking up the stairs and just managed to hide the box in his trunk when she opened the door  
  
"Harry I've just seen the news about Sirius" she was smiling so much Harry couldn't help but join her  
  
"That's not all Gin!" This statement got her attention  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well now that Sirius is free I don't have to stay in Privet Drive, I'm leaving the Dursleys!" the next thing Harry knew she was in his arms, hugging him, she was so happy but then she released him, a frown on her pretty face,  
  
"Harry what's that on your bed?" and before he could stop her she had ducked under his arms and grabbed Sirius' letter, her facial expression changed from one of shock to pure joy as she once again threw herself into Harry's arms and stared into his emerald eyes before kissing him with a passion he couldn't help but return.  
  
But as with every time they began to enjoy each other they were interrupted, this time by someone coming up the stairs. Harry groaned knowing exactly who it was "Ron" he sighed but Ginnys eyes seemed to sparkle even more,  
  
"You wait till we tell him" but she was silenced by Harry's finger being pressed against her lips,  
  
"Not yet. Lets wait till after Dumbledore's notice, that way we get to have some fun at his expense lets call it pay back for interrupting our moment together, again!" Ginny's smile turned into a wicked grin and she nodded her agreement before kissing him again just as the door opened.  
  
"Ron do you have radar or something?" Ginny joked  
  
"Look I don't like this any more than you sis, but Mione and I drew lots and I lost" he sighed heavily "Dumbledore wants everyone in the great hall for some big announcement"  
  
Harry and Ginny had to stop themselves from laughing, as they looked around the hall at all the nervous faces and were gratified to see that they included the Slytherin table.  
  
"Attention please" Dumbledore was stood at the head table looking around the hall at all present "As I'm sure you all know by now the ministry of magic have released an official pardon for Sirius Black for any and all crimes he was accused of, because of this myself and the faculty of Hogwarts have been asked to preside over the trial of Peter Petigrew, this however means that there will be no teachers here during the holidays so the ministry has sent letters to all your families arranging for all of you to return home this year!" after the chatter and commotion had died down he continued "As this means that you all have to contact you families and arrange things, tour first classes today have been cancelled" There was a cheer from the Griffindor table(potions had been cancelled) "however I suggest that once you have sent your letters you should use the rest of the time 'constructively" he smiled at them all then left the hall. The noise started immediately, everyone talking to everyone else while getting out their quills and starting to write home. Harry could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him just waiting for his reaction but he just sat there calmly with Ginny's arm around his waist, her head on his shoulder.  
  
After about five minutes of this during which Harry could swear Ginny was trying not to giggle, Ron decided to break the tension  
  
"Harry man. I'm so sorry! What a rotten Christmas"  
  
"Oh it won't be that bad" he responded  
  
"Not that bad!! Are you nuts? Fine you won't have to worry about presents cause of all of us, but they'll starve you, you know that!"  
  
"Why? Your mum's never starved me before, why would she start now?"  
  
"She wouldn't but..hang on.." That was as much as Ginny could take, the look on Ron's face broke her last barrier and her laughter filtered out across the hall  
  
"Whats so funny?" Hermione asked as both Ron and herself where intotal confusion now.  
  
"Please Harry tell them" Ginny was now holding on to Harry for stability  
  
Harry could barely keep a straight face as he pulled Sirius' letter out and tossed it to Ron who caught it and scowled at the untidy script, that scowl soon turned to a look of utter delight as he passed it to Hermione who's face went through the same motions as Ron's and when they both looked up to comment on the letter to Harry they noticed that both he and Ginny had vanished.  
  
A/n Sorry about this chapter being so short but am writing this at work during quiet spells but any way. Next chapter its Hogsmead and a big surprise for Ron but I still want more reviews oh and thanks to Lauren the only review so far See ya soon PP]DRAGOS 


	4. a new dream

Ch 4  
  
The thunder rolled as two figures sat huddled by the fire not believing their luck, they had spent the entire evening together without a single interruption, and now curled up like this with her sleeping quietly in his arms he had never been happier. He looked down at her sleeping face taking in the porcelain colour of her flawless skin the shape of her lips and of course the bright fire of her hair. Harry hadn't thought it possible but with every breath he was falling further and further in love with her, he knew this moment couldn't last although, the other Griffindors had left them in peace. It was then that his thoughts travelled back to the other day's lessons when Hermione had finally 'caught' up with him  
  
_____________________FLASHBACK____________________________________  
  
"Hi Mione" Hagrid greeted "you're a bit late, so just join Harry and he'll fill you in" She smiled up at him and made her way over to Harry horrified to see he was just sitting there  
  
"Harry, shouldn't you be working?"  
  
"I am. It's just observation today even Malfoy isn't complaining"  
  
"Harry we need to talk"  
  
"hm? What about?"  
  
"That dream of yours"  
  
"Mione! I told you it was nothing" he was clearly annoyed  
  
"I know but that 'Child Of Hope' bit got my attention so I checked the Library"  
  
"I don't know why, I thought you'd memorised it" but Hermione just continued  
  
"Yeah well I still had to make sure, anyway with a little help I found what I was looking for...Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione almost yelled at him  
  
"What? Oh yeah go on"  
  
"Well 'Child Of Hope' comes from an ancient legend said to be older than Hogwarts, about a boy who lost everything but at the same time brought hope to the world," she let this sink in before continuing "Now according to the legend the 'Child' with the help of a loved one, would unlock the prison of the 'Great Winged Warrior' and together they would protect the world from evil." She finished with a smug look on her face  
  
"Well what, if I may ask, is the 'Winged Warrior" Harry seamed slightly interested but still sore that she hadn't listened to him.  
  
"It didn't say only that the child could release him"  
  
"So what does it have to do with me?" he sighed  
  
"Harry wake up! You're the 'Child Of Hope'"  
  
"What???"  
  
"Think, at the same time you lost you parents you stopped 'you-know-who' i.e. bringing hope to the world"  
  
"So what you're saying is that once again, I'm going to have to face him"  
  
"Maybe but you wont be alone remember the Warrior and." but before she could finish the lesson was over and Harry had gone  
  
___________________END OF FLASHBACK_____________________________  
  
Harry felt movement in his arms and glanced down to see two sapphires staring up at him with a look of concern  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny questioned "that dream again?"  
  
"Nah!" he lied "Just wondering what we should do tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Hogsmead! Remember?"  
  
"Oh right, well I have an errand to run first but how about we meet up in the Three Broomsticks and do our Christmas shopping together?" she inquired  
  
"Sure but what you up too?"  
  
"Ah! No you don't.." She was saved from further questions by Ron and Hermione entering soaked to the bone and very angry.  
  
"Weather?" Ginny asked innocently  
  
"Peeves" Harry, Ron and Hermione answered together  
  
"How'd you know?" Hermione asked Harry  
  
"Simple, the pissed off looks on your faces" Harry snickered  
  
"Well I'm going upstairs to bed," Ginny said giving Harry a kiss and heading for the stairs  
  
"What at this time?" Ron seemed in shock  
  
"It's a long day tomorrow. Goodnight" And that was the last thing she said before making her way upstairs with a slight grin on her face.  
  
Harry looked at his two friends "You two better get changed before you catch your death" he said and they went upstairs soon to come back to join Harry.  
  
Now that Ginny had gone the whole room suddenly seemed full and noisy, Harry smiled at the thought of everyone allowing Ginny and him some space,  
  
"Hey, what you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's your move" Harry said looking at the chess board between himself and Ron, Hermione as usual had her nose in a book however she couldn't help looking over the top at her two friends when a thought hit her Ron seemed to be getting his growth spurt 'This could get interesting' she grinned behind the book.  
  
"Hey Ron?" Harry broke the silence and Ron glanced away from the game to show he was listening "you any idea what Ginny's up to?"  
  
"How do you mean Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"Well she said she had an errand to run in Hogsmead tomorrow but wouldn't tell me what. Thought you might know."  
  
"nah sorry can't help you there" Ron answered as his queen took Harry's last rook "check mate"  
  
"Oh Hell!"  
  
"You should pay more attention" he smirked at Harry "Anyway I'm going to bed, see ya!"  
  
"Yeah guess your right good night Mione" Harry said as he followed Ron up to the dorm.  
  
  
  
Once again the wind was whipping his face the slow rhythmic beating of wings on either side of him, once again he looked down to the familiar sight of Hogwarts and again got the feeling something was wrong then he realised it wasn't the castle but the grounds where he could see a large hole in the floor behind Hagrid's hut but before he could take more in.  
  
My Domain Awaits You Child, Come, See Me,  
  
"Who are you?" Harry screamed  
  
Awaken me  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat to find he wasn't alone, he looked around to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny all staring down at him  
  
"What's going on?" he asked  
  
"Harry we heard you from the girls dorm!" informed Ginny sitting next to Harry with her arm around his shoulders. It took every ounce of Harry's self control to stop from gawping at his girlfriend who seemed to pick up on his thoughts and whispered in his ear "Well I was in bed when you started yelling so I just ran straight here." She had forgotten to grab her dressing gown before running to his side and Harry's mind was heading straight for the gutter at the sight of her until Ron and Hermione snapped him out of it  
  
"Harry what happened? You were just screaming 'Who are you' over and over again," Ron asked  
  
"It was that dream again wasn't it?" Hermione questioned all he could do was nod "right we need to sort this"  
  
"Mione can we leave it till tomorrow Harry's exhausted" again Ginny saved him. His friends made their way out of the confines of Harry's bed curtains all that is except Ginny who took Harry's hand and lent forward slightly, gently brushing her lips against his before curling up under the blankets with him  
  
"Erm Ginny?"  
  
"If you're going to keep me up with these dreams I may as well be here anyway" she said snuggling up next to him and before he could say any more he drifted off into the happiest nights sleep he'd ever had.  
  
A/N ok I know I said Hogsmead this chapter but well it just kept going, Next time I promise oh and I'm sorry about the rating change but the Story may gat a bit risqué after this and I want to be on the safe side also Stronger language on it's way in later chapters, so until next time Please R+R not many seem to want to  
  
PP]DRAGOS 


	5. shopping

CH 5  
  
Harry awoke from the best nights sleep he'd had in long time possibly his life. He was about to get up when he turned at the sound of someone behind him and looked into the face of an angel. He just couldn't believe it, he was sure it had been a dream and yet here he was, sharing his bed with a red haired goddess, he'd never felt so right just lying there, watching her sleep then she opened her eyes and he gazed into those deep blue oceans, losing himself.  
  
"Morning angel" He said with a smile,  
  
"Morning." She replied sleepily but then she suddenly sat up wide-awake, "Oh God Harry what time is it?"  
  
"Relax Ginny, its only 6am." She relaxed into his arms again.  
  
"I'm gonna have to go you know. Before McGonagall finds out?" Harry sighed acknowledging defeat but as she was moving from the bed he took her hand  
  
"But I want you back in my arms when we get downstairs!" She smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek and silently leaving.  
  
"Harry? Was that Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah Ron. She just popped in to check on me."  
  
"You know Harry you're a rotten lyer." Ron turned over yawning and went back to sleep.  
  
Harry however couldn't have got back to sleep even if he'd wanted to. The thought of last night and the Ginny had woken him completely. So it wasn't long before he met her in the common room now both fully dressed and they embraced each other before heading off to breakfast.  
  
"Ok Ginny." Harry said as they sat eating in the hall, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean, what are you up to in Hogsmead?"  
  
"Oh that, I'm sorry Harry but I'm not telling you, yet!" And with that she left the hall and made her way up to Hogsmead.  
  
Ginny arrived in Hogsmead before anyone else from school due to her early rise, 'Thank you Harry' she thought as she made her way to the best jewellers in town.  
  
As she entered, the little man behind the counter seemed to sneer at her as she walked towards him.  
  
"And how may I help you?" He put emphasis on the last word but Ginny showed no sign of noticing,  
  
"I would like a chain and pendant made to fit this jewel." She said sweetly. The man glared at her as he took the jewel to inspect it.  
  
Within seconds he staring in disbelief at Ginny, "Where did you get this?" he hissed  
  
"I don't have to tell you. Why?"  
  
"Because this is the Dragons Eye an ancient stone that is destined to belong to only one person, should anyone else so much as touch it with their bare hands they would be in agony!" It was then that she noticed he was wearing gloves.  
  
"But I held it? Are you sure?"  
  
"Very, and if your not the one then you must be" He said something under his breath considering Ginny then reached a decision "It will be an honour to make your pendant!"  
  
Ginny smiled as she left the shop a little while later, 'What a strange man. Well at least I got Harry's surprise ready' she thought as she walked towards the Three Broomsticks to meet Harry.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table drinking Butterbeer and really not taking any notice of anything around them, that was until Harry's eyes had shot open, staring at the door as he waited.  
  
"Hey Harry what's up?" Ron asked,  
  
"Just wait a second." And then the door opened and Ginny waltzed in, grinning when she saw Harry looking straight at her.  
  
"How do you do that?" Hermione asked as Ginny through herself into Harry's arms.  
  
"Well I just kind of launch myself at him and he catches!" Ginny giggled  
  
"That's not what I mean Ginny!" Hermione looked at the two of them holding each other as though they'd never let go,  
  
"Well then what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean how does Harry always know when you're going to enter a room?"  
  
"Well, I told him I'd meet you here didn't I? So he was expecting me." Ginny said with a slight smile at the memory.  
  
"No Ginny that's not quite what Mione meant." Ron had joined the conversation and was looking at Harry with the same expression Hermione wore when determined to sort out what's happening and Harry wasn't sure what to tell them.  
  
"That's twice I've been told that so, what do you mean?" Ginny asked now hugging Harry's arm with her head on his shoulder totally relaxed.  
  
"Well just before you walk into a room, no matter where we are Harry knows you're coming, like just now one minute he's sat there chatting and staring into space then next minute he stares at the door, then you walk in or didn't you notice he was already looking at you?" During Hermione's description Ginny had turned towards Harry as if to ask what she meant.  
  
"I just thought he was waiting for me!"  
  
"He was but somehow he knew you where here." Ron piped in but Harry had had enough  
  
"Will you all please stop talking as though I'm not here?"  
  
"Sorry Harry" They all chorused,  
  
"Harry how did you know I was coming?" Asked Ginny, and Harry saw she still had hold of his arm but was looking him straight in the eye and they both knew he couldn't lie to her, he sighed quite audibly.  
  
"I could feel you there!" Was his only answer but none of his friends were going to leave it at that,  
  
"What do you mean, feel me?" It was then that Harry knew what to say and he wondered why he hadn't told her before.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched as Harry lent down and whispered something into Ginny's ear. They were wondering just what he was saying when Ginny's eyes went wide and she into silent tears. Both Ron and Hermione were just about to start yelling at Harry for whatever he'd said (or smack him one in Ron's case) when Ginny did something they hadn't expected.  
  
Harry looked down at the girl next to him tears pouring down her cheeks quietly, his pounding waiting for her response when the next thing he knew she was in his arms again and she kissed him. Harry felt his heart was going to explode with happiness he'd never felt anything like it, that one kiss conveyed to him all the emotion that she was feeling and he knew then he'd done the right thing in telling her. As he simply melted into her embrace the rest of the world vanished, only to crash back suddenly when they reluctantly broke the kiss for air and opened their eyes, emerald met sapphire and Harry would have gladly stayed that way for the rest of his life but something over Ginny's shoulder caught his attention, and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Ginny, realising Harry was looking behind her turned to see what he was looking at but couldn't stop herself from bursting out in laughter at the sight of Ron and Hermione, standing side by side with their eyes as wide as their mouths, a look of pure shock on their faces.  
  
At the sound of Ginny's laughter Ron and Hermione snapped back to reality to find at least half the clientele of the Three Broomsticks staring at them and all four of them decided it was time to leave.  
  
The four fiends left the warmth of the Three Broomsticks and stepped in to the street. Once they grew accustomed to the cold they set off down the row of shops but then suddenly stopped,  
  
"Harry what is it?" Ginny inquired  
  
"No.. Nothing, I just realised I need to pop to Gringotts first so I'll catch up with you ok?"  
  
But before he'd got five steps down the road Ginny had attached to his arm again and so with a smile they headed for Gringotts leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"Ok where to first Mione?" Ron said smiling,  
  
"You're asking me?" Hermione was dumbfounded, that was not like Ron.  
  
"Well you have to do shopping as well so why not?" And off they went, surprisingly for Ron she didn't head straight to a book store but to a small clothes shop at the end of the street "Mione what would you want in there?"  
  
"Well as Harry and Ginny aren't here I thought we could get theirs first!" And with a grin and a nod Ron followed her in.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
When they left the store they had two parcels with them, one for Harry from Hermione and from both of them something for Ginny. Hermione was surprised to find she was actually enjoying herself with Ron so much so that when she spotted Harry and Ginny coming the road she pulled Ron into a nearby alley and watched their walk by.  
  
"Mione what... ?" but before he could finish Hermione had turned to face him her hands on her hips all Ron could do was gulp at the sight.  
  
"You can't get Harry's present if he's with us can you?"  
  
"Actually Mione I've already got yours and Harry's presents, I got them months ago!" He then noticed what he'd said and turned a slight shade of pink, but Hermione's response was one he hadn't expected as she lent forward and gently kissed him before heading back to the main street. She stopped before stepping out realising something was missing, she turned round to see Ron routed to the spot a slight smile on his lips and a look of shear delight in his eyes. Smiling to herself she walked back to him grabbed his hand and led him back towards the shops saying simply,  
  
"Come on handsome." But that was enough for Ron who followed dutifully.  
  
Harry and Ginny had just left Gringotts and were walking back to meet their friends when they noticed Hermione pulling Ron down an alley,  
  
"What's that all about?" Ginny wondered  
  
"Don't know, but I doubt Ron will mind!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't noticed, Ron's nuts about Mione has been since forth year." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"I knew he was fond of her but" Ginny seemed confused "are you sure, I mean they're always arguing."  
  
"How else would he get her to pay soul attention to him and no one else?"  
  
"Oh well what should we do. Go get them?"  
  
"Nah, we'll head for the Quiditch store and meet them there that way I can get Ron's present!"  
  
"How do you know they'll go there?"  
  
"Gin. We're talking about Ron here!"  
  
"Good point." And so still wrapped in each other's arms they headed off.  
  
After about five minutes Harry was paying for Ron's present when the door opened and he and Hermione walked in, Harry grinned noticing that their hands were entwined and it seemed Ginny had also seen them, as she made her way towards them. Harry picked up his purchase (now wrapped) and went to join them.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Yeh there can't have been that many stores down that alley!" Harry commented and looked down at their hands. Ron and Hermione quickly let go of each other and went deep crimson. Both Harry and Ginny smiled but decided to let it drop, for now.  
  
"So where to next?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well we still have to get the twins something so how about Zonko's"  
  
"Right Ron just give them more ammo!"  
  
"Would you prefer they use their own sis?"  
  
"Good point lets go to Zonko's." And with that they all left. They spent the rest of the day going from shop to shop getting everything they needed before heading back to school.  
  
They entered Griffindor tower to find it almost empty.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked,  
  
"They've all gone to bed" replied Neville who was playing exploding snap with Colin "And I think I'll join them!"  
  
"Good idea" replied Ron stifling a yawn and following them.  
  
"Good night Gin" Harry said giving her a gentle kiss before they headed for their respective dorms. All that is except Hermione who was sat on one of the sofas in front of the fire with a far away look on her face. Ginny spotting this sat down next to her.  
  
"So Mione what's up?"  
  
"I'm not sure!"  
  
Ginny lay awake in bad listening to the gentle breathing of her sleeping room-mates, but she couldn't join them in their slumber because of her conversation with Hermione. It just kept replaying in her mind over and over, not so much the words as the emotions that flew across her older friends face. She had been so unsure at first but as they talked she had become more sure, soon followed by realisation, acceptance and determination and Ginny knew that what ever happened, this Christmas would be a memorable one and with this thought she tried to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
Finally chapter 5 is up hopefully by the end of the week  
  
I should have the next two chapters up and next time Christmas Is coming to the Burrow with an unexpected surprise For certain people  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed (good and bad) and I'd like To apologise about the fist chapter which I attempt to repost A.S.A.P so please remember to review and I'll see ya soon  
  
PP]DRAGOS 


	6. Ansestrall

PT. 6  
  
The howling winter wind blew through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, but found no one to chill, it tried the classrooms only to find them empty and deserted, but as it approached the common rooms the heat of the fires and the chatter of happy teenagers stopped it.  
  
It was the last day of school before Christmas and classes had already finished. All the student population of Hogwarts were in the common rooms or dorms packing to go home, all that is except Harry Potter who was sat on his bed with a look of bliss on his face. He had packing earlier that day and was now contemplating the best Christmas ever and more than that, he was thinking about the tiny box hidden in his trunk. It had been quite a problem keeping people from seeing it, twice he had to stop Ginny from trying to help him chose something to wear, he smiled as he remembered the disappointed look on her face and made his way down to the common room where Ron and Ginny were waiting for him.  
  
"Where's Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Right here!" Harry turned and his jaw dropped, at his side he heard Ron gasp and he was sure he could see a look of satisfaction on Hermione's face as she stood there, her hair in gentle glistening waves down her back wearing a flowing blue dress, which had Ron simply drooling at the sight.  
  
Harry realised he was staring and readjusted his gaze accordingly which is when he spotted Ginny with an equally shocked expression gracing her features. Harry walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind and smiled as he felt a slight shiver pass through her at his touch bringing her back top this reality.  
  
"I take it you had no idea about this?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Not a clue, but look at Ron!" Ron stood in the same spot as he had before with the same look of astonishment on his face but now had Hermione attempted to rouse him gently but failing miserably.  
  
"I think we'd better get going" Harry stated while smiling at Ron's state. They were about to leave when they noticed Ron hadn't moved at all except his eyes which were locked onto Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" Harry tried, "Hey Ron!" still nothing "OI Weasley!!"  
  
"Hm? What?... Oh yeah the train, well lets go" And with that Ron took Hermione's hand and led her out through the portrait hole. Harry sighed to himself with a smile as Ginny and he followed their friends, their hands also linked together.  
  
As they arrived at Hogsmead Station they found a sight like one off an old muggle Christmas card. There stood the Hogwarts Express a light layer of snow along it's roof, the sun shining off the bright crimson paint of the engine. Around them all the other students pushed, pulled and struggled their way to the empty carriages for the journey back to Kings Cross.  
  
The four friends finally found an empty compartment and settled down for the trip when the door opened and in it stood the last person any of them wanted to see,  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Ron hissed  
  
"That's not much of a welcome Weasley, and I thought I'd be nice and pay you all a visit."  
  
"Your not 'nice' Malfoy you little creep, now get back to your own cabin!!" Said a voice further down the corridor that everyone could swear that they recognised.  
  
Malfoy turned to give his response to the voice when he froze, his usually plain complexion became almost transparent as he spun on the spot and took off back in the direction of his own cabin, the door closing at his retreat.  
  
"Wonder what that was about?" Ron asked after Malfoy's departure  
  
"Don't know, maybe he . . ." but Hermione was cut off when the door slid open again but this time it revealed the cragged face of an aged auror  
  
"Moody!" they all gasped  
  
"The one and only but nothing to worry about, just a little extra security due to the time of year that's all." He glanced around and was about to leave when a thought struck him, "If Malfoy causes any trouble just send me a message and we'll have words!" then he took his leave closing the door behind him.  
  
The rest of the trip was rather uneventful a couple of other students popped in to see them but otherwise it was quiet in the carriage. Harry and Ginny were sat cuddled together in a corner when Ginny noticed the nervous glances Ron and Hermione were sending each other when they thought the others weren't looking, otherwise Hermione was reading a book while Ron was looking through a Quiditch magazine. Ginny whispered something into Harry's ear and he nodded slightly before they separated from each other and went over to their friends.  
  
"Hey Ron fancy a game of chess?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure" Ron said putting his magazine aside and setting up the board.  
  
"So Ron?" Harry said in low voice so only Ron could hear "when exactly are you going to tell Mione?"  
  
"I can't Harry, you know that!" Ron said, his eyes never once leaving the board.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well what if she doesn't feel the same?"  
  
"Are you blind Ron or were Ginny and I seeing things earlier?"  
  
"What are you on about?" Ron asked quizzically  
  
"Simple, when Mione came down the dorm stairs today how many people in the room just stood there in shock?"  
  
"Well most, so?"  
  
"So who did she go to check on before anyone else, in fact who was the only one she checked was o.k?" Realisation seemed to dawn in Ron's eyes as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"Me?" was all he could say  
  
"Right! Now get over there and invite her round to the burrow for Christmas before I ask Ginny to!!"  
  
"But . . . But . . ."  
  
"No buts Ron, do it" Harry said sternly and Ron reluctantly got up to go over to Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile in the opposite corner Ginny was speaking to Hermione.  
  
"Good book?" she asked  
  
"Not bad" Hermione answered not looking at Ginny.  
  
"Erm Mione? Wouldn't it be easier to read, the correct way up?"  
  
"What?" Hermione finally took notice of the book in her hands and sighed.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him?" Ginny asked  
  
"What? Ginny, just why would I do that? That would ruin his holidays and anyways how do I tell him what I want?" She sighed again "Face it Ginny, Ron doesn't know I exist!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mione" Ginny said pointing behind her where Ron was making his way over to them. Just as he was about to reach them he seamed to tense up, sensing his discomfort Ginny decided to take her leave. She gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance and as she passed Ron she quickly whispered something to him then went over to Harry where she started a game of exploding snap using the noise so as not to listen in on her friends.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and sat down by Hermione  
  
"What's up Ron?" she asked  
  
"Oh nothing!" But she knew him better than that  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's really nothing, I was just wondering, as you parents have to go abroad this year" he stopped to steady his nerves "Would you like to spent Christmas with us this year?"  
  
"Ron I don't know if . . ." but she was interrupted  
  
"Mione I'd like it if you joined us, you know we've always got room for you?"  
  
"Ron, I'd love to!" She said smiling widely  
  
"YES!" Ron turned an interesting shade of red when he realised he'd said that out loud but Hermione shrugged it off, although inside she was quite pleased with his reaction.  
  
"How about we join those two in a game?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Ron responded and they made their way over to Harry and Ginny who where holding a whispered conversation.  
  
"It looks like she's coming," whispered Harry "But what did you say to Ron?"  
  
"I just made a little promise!" Ginny said smiling sweetly  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"That if she said yes that they'd be going out by next term"  
  
"Ginny what are you . . ."  
  
"Trust me" With that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as their friends joined them and they started a new game with all the previous tension forgotten.  
  
As the train pulled into Kings Cross they collected all their belongings and got off the train making their way towards the barrier back to the main station, as they passed through Hermione spotted her parents and shot off to tell them about Ron's invitation while Ron spoke to his parents who had now made their way over to them. As expected they had no problem with the fact that Hermione would be joining them for Christmas and it seemed that her parents didn't mind either so they all made there way through the station, and once they were all in the cars (Percy also drives now) they were off towards the Burrow.  
  
When they finally arrived Harry noticed that there seemed to be a new addition to the house when Mr Weasley spotted what Harry was looking at he called them all over.  
  
"As we can now afford it we decided to extend the house a bit, Harry, Hermione you both have your own rooms now which will be yours on a permanent basis."  
  
"But" both Harry and Hermione were about to ask why when Mrs Weasley interrupted.  
  
"You two are family whether you realise it or not, so it's only right that you have a place in our home and we won't hear any complaints about it o.k?" Neither of them knew what to say but their faces said all she needed "This is your home when ever you need it!" It was then that Hermione thought of something  
  
"Ron did you know anything about this?"  
  
"Yeah but Ginny and I decided not to say anything and let you two have a nice shock when you got here now lets get in I'm freezing."  
  
Harry couldn't believe the difference that one extension made, although the house was as cosy as ever, it didn't feel as crowded and as for his room, it was perfect a large king-size bed graced one wall along with pictures of all his friends and of course his parents. A large burro was at one end of the wall and there was a large window specially made for Hedwig (easier access).  
  
"Well what do you think?" Ginny asked as he looked around  
  
"It's perfect, but where did you get all the pictures?"  
  
"Sirius and Lupin of course plus a few of our own"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I'm glad you like it now I'm going to unpack I'll see you down stairs" she went to give him a quick kiss but he wrapped his arms around her and turned it into a deeply passionate one. When they broke he smiled down at her,  
  
"I mean it Gin, thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it, besides now you can visit whenever you like because there's always room" she smiled and left the room, Harry stood there a second before going down stairs to thank Mr & Mrs Weasley.  
  
The days flew by and before he knew it Harry was sat in the Weasley's front room on Christmas morning with Ginny curled up next to him, her head on his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"What is it we're waiting for?" Ron asked impatiently  
  
"Ron calm down" Mrs Weasley said "We're just waiting for Fred then . . . Ah here he is. Now you can start."  
  
Ron started handing out presents watching while they were opened and examining the looks on all their faces, and it seemed that this year all of them had a lot more presents than usual. This was soon explained when the fire in the hearth popped and Sirius' head appeared,  
  
"Alright everyone?" Sirius asked gaining al their attention  
  
"Sirius what are you doing?" Why aren't you here?" asked Mrs Weasley who had now fully accepted that Sirius was innocent  
  
"Sorry Molly, I can't get there but I thought I'd put in an appearance and say merry Christmas."  
  
"That's alright Sirius at least you're here for the last of the presents" Ginny reassured him.  
  
"Ah I see they made it alright then?" Sirius inquired  
  
"Sorry?" Harry said confused, as there was no one else there  
  
"The presents, it seems that now I'm free a lot of old friends have got in touch but all the gifts for you lot arrived at my place by mistake. Anyway I see Molly's still making jumpers!"  
  
"Yeah but at no more maroon this year" Ron answered smiling  
  
"Well come on then get to the rest of them" Sirius seemed impatient for something when Harry noticed that Sirius had spotted the tiny box by his foot. Harry smiled at Sirius and nodded to show he understood but the next thing he knew Ron had dumped two parcels on his knee (Ginny was now sat up).  
  
When Harry looked at the parcels he saw that one was from Ron while the other from Hermione. Harry decided to open Hermione's first noticing that both of them were soft, so she hadn't got him a book and curiosity got the better of him. As he opened it (with help from an impatient Ginny) he found himself gazing down at a set of new dress robes of such a deep blue it almost looked black until caught by the light when it seemed to shimmer between the two "Mione, they're great, thank you!!" he said as he hugged her  
  
"Right mine next" said Ron pointing to the other package.  
  
Ron was obviously excited to see his reaction so he tore back the wrapping and for a moment thought that Ron had also got him dress robes but when he held it up he saw that it was in fact a cloak of deep red, but it was the image on the back that caught his attention, adorned across the cloak in gold was a dragon and riding on it's back was the Griffindor lion. He was speechless  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Ron said smiling "Now." He suddenly seemed nervous as he picked up a thin square box and handed it to Hermione. She looked at him questioningly when saw it was from him, but when she opened it she was suddenly in shock at the sight of an exquisite silver bracelet with a clear jewel set in one side, as she looked up at Ron he took the bracelet and slipped it on her wrist. As he did so he whispered in her ear and her response was exactly what he had hoped as she pulled him into a hug that threatened to break a rib but before she released him she said something to him so low that only he heard and Harry decided right then to find out what they'd said later.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sirius' voice from the fire "Seems there's only a couple of gifts left"  
  
"Harry?" Ginny seemed as nervous as Ron as she gave Harry a long narrow bow, he pulled her close so that her head was resting on his shoulder as he opened the box, inside was a golden chain with a lion at the end. In it's paws it held a green gem.  
  
"Ginny, it's gorgeous" he said kissing her forehead  
  
"I knew you'd like it," she said but she still seemed anxious about something and she didn't relax until Harry picked up the pendant and hung it around his neck. As he did so he noticed that the gem started to sparkle but put that down to a charm she must have cast.  
  
"Right" he said giving her a gentle kiss "your turn"  
  
This caught Hermione and Ron's attention as they had been having a quiet conversation, but now they were both looking at Harry with a look of anticipation on their faces, the same was true for Sirius, Mrs Weasley noticing this bent over to Ron and asked "You know what he got her don't you?" Ron didn't answer but she figured there was a reason they all seemed anxious, so she was quite interested as Harry held out his hand and muttered something but all they caught was  
  
"Accio . . ."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Sirius all looked totally confused as they had not expected this, and when a square box just large enough to fit in his hand came flying to him they just watched in wonder.  
  
Harry noticed the look on their faces and smiled to himself as he gave the box to Ginny who looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Had to hide it from Rom." He said answering her silent question. Without another word she tore off the paper and opened the box within to find a deep purple orb in a padded box. "Pick it up," he said to her with a grin.  
  
As Ginny took the orb out of the box a purple mist began to surround them all when Mrs Weasley suddenly gasped.  
  
"Mam? What's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned but her mother was pointing behind Ginny to where a man with bright red hair had appeared out of the mist  
  
"Tha . . . that's my Grandpa" Mrs Weasley gasped out. It was then that they started to see others appearing out of the mist, in fact the room was becoming very crowded until Harry took the orb out of Ginny's hand and placed it quickly back in the box, the mist dissipated and with it all the figures vanished.  
  
"Harry, what is that?" Hermione asked as everyone recovered  
  
"Well I know how much Ginny's family means to her, in fact she sometimes takes so many pictures to school I'm surprised she can fit all her books in her trunk, so I got her that orb"  
  
"But what is it?" Ginny, recovered from the shock was now very interested in the orb all though she never touched it  
  
"Ginny! It's called an 'Ansestrall' when you hold it and think of a member of your family an image of that person appears in the mist."  
  
"But I wasn't thinking about anyone then, so what happened?"  
  
"If you just hold the orb and let your mind wonder it starts to show your entire family back through time, it's maximum range is about two thousand years but you'd need to wait a while for them to appear."  
  
"So you mean I don't need to take all my pictures with me I just need this?"  
  
"That's right"  
  
"Thank you" she said as she snuggled into his arms again when a thought struck her "Harry" she said quickly as the others went back to talking to each other  
  
"What is it love?" he said hugging her closer  
  
"I was just wondering. Would you let me see your family?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Well I've seen pictures of your parents but not the rest of your family"  
  
"You want me to use the orb don't you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"On one condition" he smiled "you let me give you one more present."  
  
"But" she was going to object as she'd only got one for him but she relented "O.K."  
  
He smiled and got off the sofa and bent knee to pick something off the floor, when he took her hand she glanced down and her eye's widened in shock and happiness.  
  
Sirius was having a conversation with Ron and Hermione about Animagi when noticed Harry say something to Ginny that caused her to gasp and a wide grin appeared on his face,  
  
"Quiet" he called, everyone turned to Sirius to see what was wrong but noticing that he was staring intently towards Harry and Ginny they also looked and what they saw stopped all conversation dead. There was Harry on one knee holding Ginny's hand, in his other hand a small open box could be seen and in it a sparkling ring.  
  
"Well?" he said nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally finished chapter six. I'm sorry about the extreme delay in updates however have already written ch's 7-9 and will be adding them within the next few days until then please review  
  
PP]DRAGOS 


	7. about time

CH 7  
  
"Well?" Harry asked again the fear inside him attempting to surface but he kept it in check.  
  
Ginny looked at him with shock plainly visible in her eyes but so was the love as she looked down at Harry, the only man she had ever loved but did she love him enough.  
  
Every pair of eyes in the room was now fixed on the young couple, everyone holding their breath waiting for her response. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood with their hands locked together praying Ginny made the right choice.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny's shaking voice shattered the silence "Are you sure, I mean we're still so young what if" but she was stopped by Harry,  
  
"Ginny, I love you with all my heart and soul as far as I'm concerned there is nothing more sure than this." With those words Ginny seemed to physically relax, she then smiled and joined Harry on the floor and kissed him, although the kiss didn't last long it was one of the most caring and passionate they had ever shared and as they parted she said the words everyone in the room had been waiting and praying to hear since they noticed the situation.  
  
"Yes, God yes!" She said as she pulled him into another deep kiss forgetting that the room was full of her friends and family, that was until she heard cheers and cat-calls (Fred and George) at which point they both went deep crimson, but that to faded when Harry placed the ring on Ginny's finger and she looked at it for the first time. What she saw was incredible, on the ring depicted in the gold of the band were a lion and a dragon each carried a gem, the lion a sapphire, the dragon an emerald which were held together forming a perfect heart.  
  
"It's beautiful." She gasped  
  
"Only fitting as it's yours." He replied, he then helped her up and her family engulfed them.  
  
As they were congratulating them and looking at the ring Harry managed to slip away and speak to Sirius,  
  
"Thank you Sirius!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The ring and . . ."  
  
"The ring was your own accomplishment I just placed the order and as for the other thing well you were right she does deserve it but why you didn't keep is what I don't understand."  
  
"I have all I need right here, you and the Weasleys plus Hermione and I'll always have my parents in my heart, I don't need that orb," but he trailed of  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wish you could be here in person"  
  
"So do I,"  
  
"Maybe I could help there!" Said a voice from across the room, they turned to find Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway a smile on his face. "I hope I'm not intruding," he said glancing round.  
  
"Of course not Professor" said Percy the first to overcome the shock of seeing him there.  
  
"Thank you now as I was saying, Sirius " he took a handful of powder from a small bag at his side and threw it in the fire and Sirius emerged into the room and was immediately hugged by Harry, Ron and Hermione, Sirius then walked over to Ginny,  
  
"Welcome to the family" he said with a smile then hugged her. He then smiled at the rest of the Weasleys and they all turned their attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll not stay long, I have simply come to deliver a message. Harry, Sirius Pettigrew has been sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of the muggles you were accused of Sirius however, for the death of Lily and James he has been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss." Everyone nodded to show that they understood, when Harry thought of something  
  
"Professor, I thought the Dementor's were."  
  
"Yes Harry some of them have joined Voldemort, but some remain loyal to us and once the war as it is, is over then the kiss will be administered until then they act as spy's for us, now I'm afraid I must be going. Sirius I've left some powder by the hearth for your return trip when you are ready." With a quick nod to them he began to leave, but at the door he turned smiling "Oh and Harry, Ginny congratulations." With that said he left.  
  
"How did he know?" said Fred after he left  
  
"He must have seen my ring" Ginny said, but then she seemed to remember something. She walked over to Harry and took his hand "You owe me a favour" she told him with a grin.  
  
"I know" he said "But not now I think the room is full enough as it is."  
  
"O.K. but I won't forget, I'll just spring it on you at some point and trust me it will be embarrassing."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Because I owe you for proposing in front of my entire family!"  
  
"Ah, sorry?"  
  
"That's alright but I'm still getting you. Hey Harry?"  
  
"Yeah love" Harry had now relaxed again since Dumbledore's departure  
  
"Where did you get this ring? I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
"He designed it" Sirius had joined them with Ron and Hermione while the others got ready for dinner "Asked me to order it for him."  
  
"You designed it? O.K. I understand the lion because of our house but why a dragon?"  
  
"Um well." Harry looked suddenly nervous, when Hermione spotted something on the cover of a book she'd received from Percy.  
  
"That's why! Harry? You've been studying?" She seemed quite shocked,  
  
"Why? Why a dragon?" Ginny asked turning to Hermione "Well?"  
  
Hermione handed the book to Ginny. On the cover in silver it said 'Famous and ancient wizarding families' underneath was a coat of arms depicted a golden dragon holding a silver sword between it's front claws, but it was the name beneath that caught Ginny's attention 'POTTER'  
  
"Harry is that?"  
  
He looked at her and the image with love in his eyes "My family crest," he suddenly smiled "Yours too soon."  
  
At those words she felt a tremendous warmth pass through her whole body and she felt herself blush but she ignored it as she hugged him and made her way to the kitchen to help with dinner. But before she left the room she turned smiled and said "I can't wait."  
  
Dinner that day was a loud affair, wizard crackers were exploding all round as they were pulled, Fred and George had come up with some new inventions which they had somehow snuck into dinner. "Well what do you think?" they asked as Sirius suddenly turned into a startled black pig and back again "Pork sausage, good eh?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Gin?"  
  
"Remind me never to accept anything off those two again," she pleaded while Harry just smiled and nodded  
  
He around at all those present realising that this was by far his best Christmas ever. However he spotted something that could possibly make it better "Hay Gin? Look!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ron and Mione!" The two of them were sat opposite Harry deep in a quiet conversation totally unaware of anything around them; they hadn't even looked up when Sirius had gone through his unexpected transformation.  
  
"What's the plan Harry? Same as last time?" Ginny asked when she saw them,  
  
"Yeah divide and conquer and with any luck you may just be able to keep your promise to Ron."  
  
"When shall we do it?"  
  
"Right after dinner," he said as he took her hand and lent nearer to plan what to do with their friends.  
  
As dinner drew to a close it was Mr Weasley, who supplied Harry with what he was waiting for,  
  
"So what are you lot up to this afternoon?"  
  
"Well I was hoping for a quick game of Quiditch as I need to get ready for the next game." He then added "We've got to win" hoping no one heard, but he was out of luck.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said sternly "That was not your fault"  
  
"But we lost to Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Only by ten points and there was no way Madam Pomfrey was going to let you play so stop blaming yourself. Besides your back now so we can still win the cup." Hermione snapped  
  
"O.K. I'll stop moping if you help me train." He said with a slight grin  
  
"Erm" she had to find a way out of this but she knew he had her, he knew she wouldn't let him blame himself so she would just have help "Alright but nothing fancy O.K?"  
  
"O.K. how about one on one seeker practice then if everyone's up for it we have a proper game?" That got everyone's approval including Sirius who offered to act as ref.  
  
After dinner they all made their way out into the back yard Percy had decided not to join in but instead allowed Hermione to borrow his Nimbus. As Harry and Hermione moved away from the others for there 1 on 1 he nodded to Ginny then caught up with Hermione.  
  
"So" he said as he shot passed her after the practice snitch she had released.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So when are you and Ron going to sort yourselves out?"  
  
"What? I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Mione, I'm not blind nor are any of the others it's just I know a little bit more than them. Now when are you and Ron going to sort this out?"  
  
She sighed in defeat "I'm going to speak to him tonight so if you could?"  
  
"I'll have everyone out of you way by nine!"  
  
"Thanks Harry"  
  
"Don't mention it, just sort this Ron's becoming unbearable."  
  
The rest of the day continued as planned and during their match Harry pulled Ginny aside and told her of Hemione's plans and learnt the surprisingly Ron had similar plans, "So all we have to do is get everyone out of the way and hope it works." Harry said.  
  
"Trust me Harry it will work Ron is determined."  
  
"Well any ideas?"  
  
"Fred and George are no problem I'll just send them to Lee's by the time they get there it'll be too late to come back but as for Percy, I don't know."  
  
"Leave Percy to me I know how to get rid of him, so that just leaves your parents."  
  
"That's no problem we'll just say we want some time alone and they'll be gone in an instant. So it looks like it's going to be a quiet night in our rooms tonight to keep out the way." When she looked across to him she realised he was thinking of something "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Lets just say tonight won't be as bad as you think."  
  
"What are you up too?"  
  
"You'll see." And with that he joined the game with Ginny following close behind.  
  
They played for most of the afternoon and Harry was happy to see that they were all getting better including him; also Hermione was looking muck easier on a broom. Throughout the game however Ginny kept trying to trick Harry into telling her what he was up to but to no avail.  
  
"He won't tell you, you know." Sirius had flown over after another failed attempt by Ginny, "I've seen that look before and whatever he's hiding will stay that way until he's ready, but I will say this, from the way he's grinning it's something you'll like." But at that point he spotted Fred fouling Ron and shot off to deal with it.  
  
They finished the game just as it was getting dark and headed back, as they arrived Harry disappeared up to Percy's room and the next thing they knew Percy shot into the kitchen told his parents he was going out and disaparatred. Harry entered the room with a smug look on his face.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked  
  
"Let's just say he's visiting a school 'friend,'" he replied with a wink.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Now you're going to deal with the rest of them right?"  
  
"Yes but what about Sirius?"  
  
"Well actually I was just about to leave." Sirius walked over to them "And if I heard right and you rid of the twins you'd best hurry they said they had an experiment to run!"  
  
"I'd best go then," Ginny said as she hugged Sirius "Come visit again before we go back to school."  
  
"I will especially after today's surprise." He said with a smile and Ginny left to deal with her brothers.  
  
"You're a lucky man Harry." Sirius observed  
  
"I know, I just can't believe it took three years to figure it out." Harry said smiling after Ginny.  
  
"Well you had a lot on your mind at the time, speaking of which what are you planning?"  
  
"I can't say right now because I need to someone first but I'll tell you if I pull it off!"  
  
Fred and George entered the room at that point "See-ya Harry, Sirius we're off to Lee's." and they left using floo powder.  
  
"I guess I should be going as well I'll speak to you tomorrow." And he entered the flames of the fire which were once again green from floo powder "Black Manor." Once said he was gone.  
  
Harry stood there a second before heading for the stairs, as he reached the first floor he found Ginny explaining to her mother what was going on, he tried sneaking passed but was soon spotted.  
  
"And where are you going?" Ginny asked when she spotted him  
  
"I'm just putting my broom away then I thought I'd have a shower since we've been playing all afternoon."  
  
"O.K. but be quick I'm not sitting on my own all night."  
  
"I don't intend to let you." He left before she could ask what he meant, as he left he noticed Mrs Weasley smile at him knowingly but returned her expression to normal as Ginny returned her attention to her.  
  
Harry continued up the stairs but instead of heading for his room he went towards Ron's, but he didn't stop there either but headed to a door further along the corridor behind which he found one more flight of stairs as he started to climb he took a deep breath and thought 'I hope this works'. 


	8. return

CHAPTER 8  
  
Harry emerged back on to the landing with a satisfied smile on his face, "What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked when she spotted him up there. " Why wouldn't I be when I've got you?" he said with a grin. "Alright, flatterer, come in to the kitchen with me I'm starving, and don't worry about Ron and Mione I've put a silencing charm on their room." "Tell you what Gin, I've got a better idea." He took her hand and led her to the door past Ron's room. "Harry! We can't go up there you know what he's like." The steps behind the door led up to the attic where the house ghoul lived and he didn't like visitors. "Ginny, will you just trust me?" he said, leading her up. As she entered the room her breath caught, the attic had been totally changed in the centre of the room was a circular table made for two with candles and roses adorning it and the room, while gentle music floated out of the air, standing by the table in a waiter's outfit was.. "Dobby! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked in shock. "Are you kidding Gin? When he heard of this I couldn't stop him." "But who..?" "I've already spoken to him about leaving us alone tonight as I think I owe you a romantic dinner on the day of our engagement. So take a seat and enjoy yourself." Said Harry, as he pulled out a chair for her, smiling.  
  
A couple of hours later Harry and Ginny descended from the attic wrapped in each other's arms. When they reached Ginny's room they kissed tenderly and she went in to bed.  
  
Harry stood there a second before moving off but instead of going to his own room he went and knocked gently on Ron's door. When the door opened he was suddenly pulled inside.  
  
"Alright where have you been? I've been trying to find you for the last hour."  
  
"Well you obviously didn't look very well because I was having dinner with Ginny."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Harry just pointed up, "But enough about that, how did it go?"  
  
Ron's face broke into a huge grin, "Bloody, Brilliant she actually feels the same, I can't believe it.." And so it continued for the rest of the night the two boys talking about the girls they love when Ron suddenly thought of something.  
  
"So, when are you setting a date?"  
  
"Well we did discuss it over dinner, obviously we have to wait until after her birthday but she won't wait until she leaves Hogwarts, so it looks like July or August next year but we haven't decided yet."  
  
"Don't worry about it we'll all help and I'm sure Sirius will as well."  
  
"Actually, he's already offered but we've got a while yet, but we will have to keep the twins away from everything!" at this thought they both burst out laughing and Harry made his way to his own room.  
  
The darkness of the room was broken only by a candle standing in the centre of a table around which men were talking but from Harry's view above them he could neither see who they were nor hear their words.  
  
"The world needs our aid, 'child' you have the key, Release me!"  
  
As the words died away one of the men glanced up, Harry gasped at the bright red eyes and snake like features of Voldermort.  
  
Harry snapped awake to hear someone knocking , "Come on Harry, we gotta go." Ron yelled banging on his door.  
  
It was the day to return to Hogwarts and for the first time in his life he didn't want to go back. That Christmas at the burrow had been the best he spent almost all of his time with Ginny. As he though of his fiancé a smile appeared on his face and he started to get up. He suddenly realised something, his scar was stinging but that was nothing new as it had been regularly since Voldermort's return. What was strange was the worm glow coming from the amulet Ginny had given him, as he watched the glow faded but so did the pain in his scar.  
  
"Strange, I wond.." But his thoughts were interrupted when, "Harry love if you don't hurry up I'm sending Fred and George to get you up."  
  
"Ok, Gin, I'm coming." And he quickly got up, showered and dressed, he grabbed his trunk and headed into the kitchen. "Finally," Hermione said as he entered.  
  
" Sorry about that I guess I overslept," said Harry, sheepishly.  
  
" I'll say, Ginny what did you do to him last night?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Mione!" Ginny said in a shocked tone, " We just went for a walk that's all." She walked over and kissed Harry good morning and went to get her things for the train.  
  
" Don't forget Gin, no pictures." Harry called after her.  
  
"Just a couple of my friends." She replied, smiling.  
  
"Come on Harry, you'll have to eat quick now." Hermione said, pulling him into a seat at the table, "and watch out for George he's trying to do as many pranks as possible today."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, by the way I noticed you and Ron were arguing again last night, I thought you had stopped all that?" Harry looked at here anxiously.  
  
" What, and miss out on making up afterwards, not likely."  
  
Harry just laughed shaking his head and ate breakfast, after which he grabbed his trunk and took it out to the car and they were soon on their way.  
  
They arrived on platform 93/4 with about half an hour to go before the train left and had no problem finding an empty carriage and were soon saying their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry noticed there was no sign of Sirius. As if knowing what he was thinking Ginny hugged hi and whispered in his ear, "he'll be here don't worry." But he didn't turn up and as the train started to pull away from the station a sudden sense of foreboding overcame him.  
  
"What if something happened to him?" he asked Ginny.  
  
"He'll be fine don't worry."  
  
Just then the door opened and they were all shocked to see Siruis standing there.  
  
" So this is where you are all hiding," he said with a smile, "Sorry I didn't meet you on the platform but I got chatting to Mad-eye."  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing on the train?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I've got a meeting with Dumbledore and I thought I'd travel with you."  
  
"Great," Grinned Ron, "Maybe I'll get a challenging game of chess this time."  
  
"Hey" all three of his friends said at once.  
  
"No offence guys but none of you have ever beaten me so now it's Sirius' turn."  
  
As the journey moved on they watched as Ron beat Sirius twice before finally Sirius won.  
  
"I don't believe it," Harry said.  
  
"Impossible." Was all Hermione said while Ron and Ginny just sat with their mouths open.  
  
"What?" Sirius looked round, "I'll admit Ron's good in fact I'm lucky I won, but when you've been playing against Remus Lupin since you were eleven you learn a few things or didn't you know your D.A.D.A teacher was once a chess champion?"  
  
"He's what?" Ron looked astounded.  
  
"Hey, I'll set up a game for you if you want," Sirius said, smiling, "now rematch?"  
  
It wasn't long before they were climbing the stairs to their dorms exhausted from the journey. They still had a couple of days before lessons started again so they had decided to go straight up to bed and catch up with their friends the next day.  
  
"I wonder what Dumbledore wants with Sirius?" Ron yawned.  
  
"I don't know but he said he would still be here at breakfast so we'll ask him then."  
  
"Yeah you might be right Harry."  
  
"Night Ron," Harry lay in his bed and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep and dreamed of his coming life with Ginny.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to find Ron had already gone down to breakfast, 'typical' he thought 'always thinking about his stomach.' As he made his way down to the common room he spotted Ginny waiting for him.  
  
"Come on Harry if we don't hurry Ron will eat all the food."  
  
"Not likely Gin but I get the point. Lets go down." He kissed her good morning.  
  
As they sat at the Griffyndor table, Colin and Alicia soon joined them, Alicia, was currently captain of the Quiditch team and in her last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Good morning you two." Alicia smiled, "Both rested up I see, ooh Ginny, what's that?"  
  
It was then that Harry noticed that Ginny had brought her ansestrall with her.  
  
"This?" Ginny asked sweetly, "It was a present from Harry." She opened the box to show Alicia.  
  
"Miss Weasley!"  
  
They looked up to see Professor McGonagall walking toward them "May I see that?" she took the box and examined the orb quite closely without actually touching it, "These are quite rare, if it is in working order you should take great care of it. Did I hear you say Mr Potter bought you this?"  
  
"That's right Professor, that and my ring."  
  
"Ring, what ring?" Alicia's attention had suddenly been caught she then spotted the ring, "Oh, my God! Ginny is that? Are you and Harry?"  
  
Harry decided to step in then as Ginny was blushing profusely, "That would be yes and yes," for the next few minutes the two of them were being congratulated by the whole of Griffyndor house while the rest of the hall looked on in confusion.  
  
"Now back to this orb!" the table had now calmed down a bit and Professor McGonagall was again looking at the box, " Could I see it work?"  
  
"Sure thing, Harry I think its time for that favour!" Ginny grinned at Harry while Professor McGonagall looked confused.  
  
"It's a long story Professor, alright Gin who do you want to see?" Harry asked seriously.  
  
"Not one, I want to see all your family so just relax."  
  
"Ok, but this could take a while."  
  
"We're not going anywhere Mr Potter so take your time." McGonagall said handing the ball to Harry.  
  
Harry picked up the orb and relaxed as the purple mist began to gather. The whole hall stopped to watch as James and Lily Potter appeared in the mist smiling down at him. Then all the past Potters began to appear some of whom he had spotted in the mirror of Erised. It wasn't long before a good crowd of them were gathered when suddenly they heard a gasp from the teacher's table and Professor McGonagall had a look of astonishment on her face.  
  
A tall wizard had stepped out of the mist he was clothed in scarlet and gold robes, his hand resting on the hilt of a sword. Harry recognised him immediately and instantly put down the orb and the mist and images vanished. 


	9. underestimated

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
As the mist faded they saw the shock evident on everyone's faces, a couple of the teachers were beginning to make their way down towards him and he decided now was a good time to take his leave. Without a word he stood and left the hall, as he made his way up the silent stairs he heard footsteps.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Look Mione I don't want to talk about it right now, alright?"  
  
"Talk about what?" That caught his attention and his head snapped up only to see her coming down from the common room.  
  
"Mione, have you only just got up?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Never mind, I need a favour."  
  
"Sure, what do you need?" she was still curious about his earlier comment so she decided to play along.  
  
"I know it sounds odd but, I need to see that book Percy got you its kind of urgent."  
  
"Oh, let me just get some breakfast then." She stopped when she heard the doors of the great hall open and the sound of several people coming out, a couple of whom were calling for Harry. " Harry, that sounds like Ginny. Whats.?" But she saw the look of pleading in his eyes and relented. "Alright lets go," she sighed as she led him back to their common room.  
  
Harry sat in front of the fire in the common room with Hermione's book open on his knee. He shook his head "Why didn't I see this before?"  
  
"See what?" Hermione, who was seated next to him, asked that same question three times and still got no answer. When she looked at the book on his knee all she saw was the crest and write up of the Potter family.  
  
"It was in front of me all this time and I never knew." "Knew what?" She was getting no were fast. The conversation (such as it was) was going in circles in fact they were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they never even heard the portrait hole opening or someone enter the room. Until that was someone sat down next to Harry, he looked up and into two worried eyes.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she took his hand.  
  
"I guess it was just such a shock."  
  
"Harry we knew people would be shocked by our engagement but that's no reason to walk out, besides I still never saw all the people that came from the ansestrall." Harry sagged in relief.  
  
"Neither did any of the other students Harry." They all looked up to see Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall standing in the entrance, "however I think they would like to congratulate you both, that is, if you would care to join us in the great hall."  
  
Harry now feeling much calmer passed the book back to Hermione and stood taking Ginny's hand in his. As they made their way down to the hall Dumbledore bent slightly and whispered into Harry's ear that he would like to see him at the end of the day in his office. Harry tensed at hearing this but soon relaxed again as Ginny smiled up at him.  
  
Upon entering the great hall they were hit by a wall of noise, as they grew accustomed to it hey realized it was in fact cheering as the whole school (except a few slytherins) rose to their feet to welcome the couple back into the hall.  
  
"Lets hope this isn't a regular thing," Ron sniggered behind Ginny as their friends and classmates made their way over to congratulate the now rather pink Ginny and Harry.  
  
"So Ron," Neville said, while Ron was drinking pumpkin juice "When are we going to get to do this for you and Hermione?"  
  
The heat radiating from Ron and Hermione's faces could have heated a small house, and the whole of Griffyndor exploded with laughter as Ron sank further into his chair.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat at the table among their friends enjoying themselves when Harry noticed that not everyone in the hall seemed as happy for them as most, "Hey, Gin take a look at Malfoy."  
  
Drago Malfoy, Harry's only true adversary at Hogwarts was sat at the Slytherin table with a look of disgust on his face. Whether this was because of the fact that Harry was happily engaged to the girl of his dreams who also just happened to be the daughter of Arthur Weasley the man making so much trouble for Lucius Malfoy (the raids on Malfoy manor were occurring with surprising regularity and Lucius had been fined two thousand Galleons for items found) or because several of the Slytherins were joining in the celebrations and wishing Harry and Ginny luck. "You know Harry if it wasn't for him I don't think there would be so much hatred between Slytherin and all the other houses," Ginny commented as they watched Malfoy stand and with one last look of disgust in their direction stormed out of the hall.  
  
"What's his problem?" asked Alicia as Malfoy stormed out.  
  
"Who cares, as long as he's gone," Neville lent forward and caught Harry's attention, "Harry I know it's a stupid question but next match could you please teach Malfoy a lesson?"  
  
" Yeah, Harry, knock him of his broom if you have to." Harry and Ginny turned to find the whole of the Ravenclaw team behind them, "After the way they cheated in our last match they deserve everything they get." The captain of Ravenclaw stepped forward to speak to Harry and Ginny in private and Ginny looked at Harry to see his response, there was none. After a quick word in their ear she and her team disappeared from the hall.  
  
Harry caught Ginny glancing at him with a strange look in her eye, "What have I got something on my face?" She smiled up at him.  
  
"No, but you did handle yourself very well then, I think you're the only boy in school who doesn't blush when Clo's that close to them."  
  
"Gin, there's only one person here that would and could make me blush and I'm happy to say I'm marrying her."  
  
At this Ginny's smile grew and they lent into each other, this time however, there were no interruptions as they kissed each other sending waves of pleasure down their spines. Everyone in the hall sat in silence as the two lovers kissed, as they knew that these two were destined to be together. Had anyone looked towards the head table they would have seen every teacher with a smile on their faces including Snape.  
  
The moment was broken however, when a bright flash broke the couple apart and as they looked for the source of the light they spotted another Gryffindor with an apologetic look on his face, "Colin!" Ginny said with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry, Ginny, Harry but I had to get a picture of this for the year book."  
  
"Ok Colin but next time warn us when you've got that thing with you."  
  
"Sure thing Ginny" Colin called as he left the room.  
  
"We'd better go as well Harry I still haven't unpacked." Ginny said as she stood up.  
  
"You go ahead Ginny I'll catch up later." As Ginny left the hall Harry looked at his watch and as surprised to see that more than half the day was gone. Harry was about to leave the table when he noticed Professor McGonagall was leaving the hall, "Um, Professor?" she stopped and turned on her heels until she spotted Harry.  
  
"Yes, Potter what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering, as we have that test tomorrow would it be possible to use one of the empty classrooms to practice? I'm still having a bit of trouble." She seemed sceptical for a moment but then relented.  
  
"Very well Potter you may use the transfiguration room, but I expect it to be tidy when you've finished."  
  
"Of course Professor, thank you," and he was of before she could change her mind.  
  
Harry entered the empty classroom and closed the door so that no one would see him in there. What he hadn't told McGonagall was that although he needed to practice for the test it wasn't the transfiguration itself that was giving him a problem it was in fact his wand. For the past few days he had been finding it harder and harder to perform even the most basic spells. "Rectimus," nothing happened that was the tenth time that afternoon that he had tried and failed to use his wand. "Maybe there's a problem with the wand itself." He guessed out loud but know that was not the case. When this problem had started he had persuaded Mrs Weasley to take him to Diagon Alley to have his wand checked just to be told it was fine.  
  
"I don't get it" he called out as he put his wand down and started to pace the room. "It's a simple spell, I could do it in my sleep before Christmas and now look I can't even do Rectimus." Harry found waving his arms around as he paced, his thoughts were interrupted however by a loud bang behind him. He turned quickly and where there should have been a small desk now stood a Labrador. "How did..?" He was very confused his wand was still on the table where he'd left it and yet he had performed the spell he had bee trying all afternoon. He picked up his wand he started to do precisely what he had done before and on the fifth attempt the dog reverted to a desk.  
  
Harry stood still in shock, it was his hand, his own hand was now acting like a wand all he had to do was wave his hand towards his target and may the words and the spell happened perfectly. "How can this be possible?" he sat on one of the desks thinking to himself when he noticed the time, it was nearly 8pm and he still had to see Dumbledore. As he was about to leave he looked at the state of the room and remembering his promise to McGonagall he reached for his wand, stopped then waved his arm at the room in one majestic sweep while putting something under his breath. In an instant the room was tidy again, "This could come in handy," he thought as he made his way to Dumbledore's office with a smile on his face.  
  
As he walked the corridors of Hogwarts towards the headmasters office he tried to pinpoint the exact time his wand had started to fail him, all he could come up with was that it was at the Wesley's but for the life of him he couldn't figure out when. "Although it doesn't seem to be a problem, I just won't use my wand." He said to himself as he walked towards the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's revealing the stairway beyond, Harry reached the door and took a deep breath before knocking.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Harry opened the door and stepped inside. He expected to see Dumbledore behind his desk and was surprised therefore when he stepped out from behind the door Harry had entered by.  
  
"Good evening Harry, have a seat." Harry sat down and watched as Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked over his glasses at Harry, "It seems that you have presented me with a puzzle."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Well Harry I was watching in the great hall this morning when you used that Ansestrall, and I'm sure you know which of the people that appeared caught my attention."  
  
"The man in the scarlet robes!" Harry answered it wasn't a question for he already knew the answer.  
  
"That's right, now if that man is your ancestor then the puzzle appears from the bit of news I received this morning from Mr Olivander which I later confirmed with Molly Weasley." He stopped and looked intently at Harry, "I hear you're having trouble with your wand Harry in fact you can't even perform simple spells, is this true?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Then you see my puzzlement. How can a young wizard with so much potential who is descended from such a powerful man be losing his abilities and if he is can he carry on at this school?"  
  
"Sir, I.."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but if you are unable to perform magic I must send you home."  
  
"Sir!" Harry was now standing in order to be heard. "I haven't lost my power I just can't use a wand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry looked around the room and noticed the dark fireplace, he raised his right arm and pointed at the hearth, "Incendro." He muttered under his breath and the hearth burst into flames.  
  
"Harry! I know you were capable of wandless magic but when did you learn to use it?"  
  
"I don't know, sir, I'm just able to, I realised while practicing for a transfiguration test." but Harry was cut off when Dumbledore looked up at him suddenly.  
  
"Harry, do you mean you are able to do transfiguration without a wand?"  
  
"Yes sir, it was only." but again Dumbledore, who was looking at something on his shirt, stopped him.  
  
"Harry, where did you get that pendant?"  
  
"Oh! A Christmas present from Ginny."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"Of course sir." Harry removed the chain for the first time since receiving it, he felt odd without it.  
  
Dumbledore was about to take the necklace when he stopped and pulled back his hand a look of shock on his face but his eyed sparkled almost in triumph. "It seems," he said at last after he indicated to Harry to put the chain back on, "that I have greatly underestimated you Harry and I believe I am safe in saying that we will soon be seeing an increase in your grades, in fact with your new control you may just be able to rival Miss Granger, but enough of that for now. In light of this new information I believe I have something that rightfully belongs to you, but first I would like to ask you to come see me every two days so I can check on your progress. Now," Dumbledore reached under his desk and drew out a long mahogany box and handed it to Harry. When Harry opened it he gasped at what was before him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n finally updated chapter 9 however won't be able to update over Christmas and newyear due to work commitments however I shall continue with this fic in January until then please continue to review and to all those who have already done so thank you and I hope you enjoy the new parts I would also like to thank eric that review meant a lot Well enjoy PP]Dragos 


	10. animagi

CH 10  
  
Harry was dumbfounded he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. After staring wide-eyed into the box for a moment he looked up to the Headmaster who sat behind his desk with a curious look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Sir," Harry breathed when he finally found his voice "Sir I can't take this!"  
  
"Harry let me explain. That case and its contents were left in care of all Hogwarts Headmasters until it's true owner arrived to claim it. I believe that time has now come, after all you have called upon its aid twice before and accomplished things others thought impossible."  
  
"But sir"  
  
"No buts Harry! Since you arrived at Hogwarts in your first year, you have repeatedly proven your courage and tenacity and in just a few hours today, you have proven your power and control, add on your newly found heritage and I am sure that this, is yours."  
  
Harry reached into the case and pulled out an exquisite sword, silver and jewels glittered from the hilt and around it a scabbard set in scarlet and gold.  
  
"If anyone has the right to carry Griffindor's sword Harry, it's you after all you are his descendent."  
  
"Sir I, don't know what to say."  
  
"Just promise me one thing, keep it in your dorm until you need it then summon it, just like you did your broom in your forth year."  
  
At the mention of Harry's forth and arguably worst year at Hogwarts, Harry's face grew grave but he still promised as asked. As he was about to leave Dumbledore caught his attention again,  
  
"Oh and Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to find Dumbledore had moved to his phoenix so silently Harry hadn't even heard.  
  
"I suggest we keep your heritage a secret for now."  
  
"But sir what about . . .?"  
  
"Harry" he said raising his hand to stop Harry's response "You may of course tell Miss Weasley I wouldn't expect anything else but I suggest for now that she is all you tell."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Very well Harry, you may leave!"  
  
"Good night sir."  
  
As Harry made his way back to the common room his mind was awash with thoughts about his day, things he'd found out, some of which he understood but there was still the question of his wand, why had it suddenly become so hard to use while his own 'wand-less' magic became so easy. His chain of thought was interrupted however as he reached the portrait hole to Griffindor tower.  
  
"Neville, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Harry. The Fat lady's gone so we can't get in!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. She's probably gone to see Violet or one of the other portraits she shouldn't be long it's still too early for her to abandon her post."  
  
"Anyway Harry?" Neville began as Harry lent back against the entry portrait "Just what is the new password anyway?"  
  
"Neville how was you going to get in even if the Fat lady had been here?"  
  
"Someone usually lets me in if I'm here long enough!"  
  
"Well the new passwords 'Godric's Might' so try and . . ." but Harry stopped when he felt the portrait move behind him, so as he was about to enter he thanked the Fat lady, but stopped when Neville caught his attention.  
  
"Harry? How did you open the entrance and who're you talking too?"  
  
"The Fat lady who else would" but stopped as he saw Neville's face "What?"  
  
"Harry, the Fat lady's not here, remember?"  
  
"She must have come back!" but when he looked he found the portrait empty "Then, how?"  
  
"Maybe someone opened it from the other side when they heard you tell me the password!"  
  
"Yeah . . . anyway lets get in, I'll find out later."  
  
As they entered the common room they found it as expected to be rather full. People all over the room were catching up on what had happened over Christmas, a few were frantically trying to finish homework and Harry was surprised to see Hermione, who wasn't studying sat next to Ron having a quiet laugh about something, and it wasn't long until he spotted Ginny that he figured out what. Ginny was sat surrounded by a large group of girls, all laughing and bombarding the now highly embarrassed Ginny with questions about Harry and their engagement.  
  
Chuckling to himself Harry shot up to his dorm before anyone could see him and deposited his 'new' sword in his trunk. When he came back down from his room he spotted Neville talking to group of fifth years that he noticed with a groan included Colin. As he made his way over Neville spotted him and quickly prevented Colin from attacking Harry with questions.  
  
"Weird thing Harry, apparently no one's been near the entrance for the last hour so there's no way anyone could have let us in."  
  
"Then how did we? O.K. I think I'll speak to McGonagall tomorrow!"  
  
"Hey Potter!"  
  
Harry quickly snapped his head round to see who yelled only to spot Ginny trying to get his attention.  
  
"Stop playing prefect and get over here!"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
He made his way over ignoring the stifled giggles of the group and soon caught the look in Ginny's eye that said she wanted out, now.  
  
"Hey Gin" he said as he quickly kissed her ignoring the group around them "Listen, can you meet me in the Library In 5 minuets?" and when she nodded he made his way back towards his dorm "Oh" he said stopping short of the stairs "And bring your Ansestrall O.K?" and he vanished to his room, Ginny watched him leave with a grateful yet quizzical expression.  
  
"Where is he?" She thought as she walked through the Library, when she spotted him sat at the table furthest from the door.  
  
"Harry what are you sat back here for?"  
  
"I needed to speak to you in private so I came here!"  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and waited till Ginny had sat down "About the way I was acting this morning"  
  
"Harry I already told you"  
  
But he interrupted "Gin? Let me finish, it had nothing to do with our engagement. It was something I discovered today."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny's face suddenly took on a look of apprehension.  
  
"Relax Gin it's nothing bad. I think!"  
  
"Harry what are you talking about?"  
  
Harry took hold of Ginny's hand and smiled at her "I'll show you but I'll need to use your Ansestrall!"  
  
"Sure but, wont it get a bit cramped in here?"  
  
"Ginny, I'll be focusing on one person so only one will appear!"  
  
"Oh. Alright." She pushed the open box towards him but before he lifted out the orb he concentrated on Godric Griffindor.  
  
Once again the mist began to appear but this time it was different, instead of being surrounded by purple, the mist was a deep red and was focused in one spot out of which stepped,  
  
"Griffindor!" Ginny gasped.  
  
Harry put the orb down and relaxed as the mist vanished. He turned to see an astonished looking Ginny and behind her, he groaned and his head hit the table.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" When all he did was point behind her she turned and came face to face with "Mione? What are you doing here?"  
  
When Hermione snapped out of her shocked daze she noticed what Ginny had said "Oh Neville told me there was a problem with the common room entrance and I needed to speak to Harry about it but." She stopped when she spotted Harry with his head down on the table "Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
"Mione don't take this the wrong way but I need your word that you will tell no-one what you saw. Not even Ron!"  
  
"Of course, but why not Ron?"  
  
"Dumbledore made me promise to tell no-one except Ginny and that includes you and Ron!"  
  
"Is that why Dumbledore wanted to see you?"  
  
"That and a problem with my wand" then seeing the look in Ginny's eyes "but that's been dealt with. Oh he also gave me something he said belonged to me by rights." With that he opened the case Dumbledore gave him.  
  
When they saw what was inside Ginny gasped while Hermione looked slightly confused "Why would he give you a sword?" but by now Ginny had recognised the sword and was literally bouncing in excitement.  
  
"So it's true then, you really are a Griffindor." She said after she'd calmed a bit.  
  
"You mean that's Godric's sword?" Hermione asked as she finally caught on.  
  
"Yeah but I have to get it back to my dorm without anyone seeing."  
  
"Why didn't you use your cloak?"  
  
"Forgot. Anyway we'd better go I'm tired and Mione, we've got a test tomorrow remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm all ready. But about the portrait hole."  
  
"I'll speak to McGonagall tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. We'd best get back!"  
  
The next morning came quicker than most wanted and soon enough Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in Transfiguration with the rest of Griffindor and Slytherin.  
  
The morning paper had reported on a Death Eater attack on a muggle village but of course Harry already knew and was now extremely tired from lack of sleep.  
  
The test was carried out behind a screen away from the rest of the class, which Harry was grateful for, as this would mean no one would see him doing wand-less magic. Although Dumbledore had informed McGonagall about Harry's new abilities she was still shocked when he did a perfect Transfiguration with no wand.  
  
"Right then, as I'm sure you all know the Death Eaters have begun attacks again. So it has been decided that we should give you as large an advantage as possible. Mr Black?" Professor McGonagall was looking toward the back of the room and it was only then that Harry spotted the large black dog sitting by the door.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry called out as the dog began to walk toward McGonagall, half way though it changed into Sirius to gasps of surprise from around the room.  
  
"Mr Black has kindly agreed to help over the next few weeks while we attempt to turn some of you into Animagi." She stopped to let this sink in.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked raising her hand "What if we don't have an Animagi form?"  
  
"An excellent point Miss Granger, those of you who don't have a natural form will working with me on wand transformations while the others will work with Mr Black. But first we need to check to see if you have a form."  
  
She reached behind the desk and pulled out what looked like an old lantern (the kind you see on steam engines).  
  
"Now when I call your name you should come forward and step in front of the lantern, when I turn it on it will create an image behind you of the form you can assume. So, slytherin's first."  
  
As the Slytherin's stood one by one in front of the lamp it appeared that no one was that keen on training with Sirius but after he changed back and forth between his forms the mood started to lighten, then the first Slytherin with a form was found, Milisant Bulstrode was standing before the lamp and behind her the image of a bull dog.  
  
Harry could practically 'hear' Ron grinning behind him, the rest of the Slytherin's passed through and several had forms including Crabbe and Goyle (a toad and sloth respectively) but Harry was pleased to see Malfoy didn't have a form and he returned to his desk muttering under his breath.  
  
"Griffindor's next."  
  
Once again students began to step in front of the lamp, which did nothing for a while, but soon images began to appear. Shamus it turned out was a dog while Neville a cat pleasing both Sirius and McGonagall and then it was Hermione's turn.  
  
She stepped in front of the lamp and an image of her appeared followed by a second. "Professor what does that mean?" She asked,  
  
"It means you are a dual Animagi, you have two forms, I haven't seen one for about twenty years."  
  
It was then that the first image changed leaving a large brown owl in it's place. As the first image finished it's change the second also changed into a white leopard.  
  
Hermione returned to her seat with a huge grin on her face and as Ron was called Sirius leaned over to her "Show off!"  
  
As Ron approached the lamp he heard a comment from the Slytherin's side of the room "This should be good, what do you reckon a mouse?" It was obviously Malfoy and Ron was fuming. He stepped before the lamp and image of Ron appeared.  
  
'Please don't be a mouse!' was all he could think, the image however was looking straight at Malfoy when it changed. It was no mouse, before them stood a large white tiger.  
  
"Well, Mr Weasley" McGonagall commented, "It seems you're a dark horse or should I say snow tiger, a rather rare and powerful form."  
  
"Mr Potter? Your next!" Harry took a steadying breath and stepped before the lamp. His image appeared followed swiftly by a second, "It seems we have two dual . . ." But she stopped when a third image appeared "A Multimagus? There hasn't been one in over a century!"  
  
'Oh great' thought Harry 'why always me?'  
  
The first image glanced around the room then looked straight at Sirius and changed into a large black wolf with deep green eyes and a white lightning bolt across it's forehead.  
  
Then the second image began to change and Harry didn't want to look when he heard a gasp from McGonagall. When he did, even he was shocked, there before him was a magnificent white phoenix with a golden lightning bolt on it's head. Once she had recovered from her shock Professor McGonagall explained that no one had been able to change into a magical creature since Merlin himself.  
  
Now all eyes were set firmly on the third image and Harry was dreading what it would become when it changed into a large golden lion, behind him he heard Hermione comment on how fitting it was.  
  
"Well Sirius, it seems you'll have your work cut out with this group!" McGonagall joked when everyone's attention was caught again when the lion roared and did what no one expected . . . It opened it's wings!  
  
  
  
A/n  
  
I know I said no more until after new year but what can I say I was board at work so merry Christmas and please review review review. 


	11. pt11

Ch 11

****

The room was silent at the sight before them, no one had ever seen a lion with wings but Harry wasn't interested in that, Sirius had made his way over and whispered that Harry should memorise the image, it's colour and markings. It was then that Harry really took notice of the image, the golden coat and gossamer wings across which were the image of a single silver lightening bolt.

As the images began to fade the silence was broken by the sound of two objects hitting the floor, and when Harry span on his heal he found Hermione and McGonagall both unconscious on the floor,

"Well that's a first" Sirius commented trying his best not to burst out laughing "Harry I think you should go get Madam Pomfrey. The rest of you can go on to your next lessons and we'll begin your training next time, and seeing as your teacher is currently 'indisposed' there'll be no homework."

Everyone left the room except Ron and Sirius who waited with the two unconscious figures while Harry went to the infirmary.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ginny walked the corridors of Hogwarts making her way towards the great hall for dinner, she was scanning every face she passed for a sight of her fiancé. She had been hearing strange rumours all day and when he didn't show at lunch she began to worry and it only got worse when no one she spoke to seemed to know where he was. So it was with a very heavy heart that she entered the great hall only to see him sitting at the gryffindor table having a quiet talk with Ron.

"Look Ron I'm sorry you had to sit through Divination alone but McGonagall wouldn't let me leave, she's had me poked and prodded by Madam Pomfrey all morning before using that lamp on me four more times to make sure it wasn't a mistake and . . ."

Ginny behind them listening and trying to figure out why Hermione wasn't with them.

"Ginny love, are you just gong to stand there all day or are you sitting down to eat?"

"Oh sorry Harry I was just wondering where 'Mione was!" she answered taking a seat next to him.

"Well last time I saw her she was heading for the library so don't expect here to soon unless Ron wants to get her!" 

At this Ron seemed to perk up, "I'll be right back" and he was off after Hermione.

"Now that he's out the way" Harry pulled Ginny into a deep kiss which she soon melted into after the initial shock

"Mm. What was that for?" she asked as they separated.

"Well, I haven't seen you all day, I missed you!" he answered with a smile.

"Which reminds me, why did Professor McGonagall have the nurse check you over?"

"Revenge I reckon." Said a voice behind them 

"Blimey Ron that was quick what did you do, summon her"

"Nah! She was on her way in when I left."

"Hang on!" Ginny interrupted "What did you mean revenge?"

"Well old Harry here decided once again to amaze us in class resulting in McGonagall passed out on the class room floor." Ron was trying his utmost not to laugh.

"Harry! What did you do?" Ginny asked looking nervously between him and the teachers table "And why doesn't she seem angry?"

"Personally I reckon she thinks all her dreams have just come true. Oh and Harry if she tells Harry about your final form expect to be helping him in class once you've mastered it!" Hermione said all the while barely taking a breath she was so excited.

"'Mione breath!" once she had calmed down Ginny continued, "Now why would Harry have to help Hagrid and what do you mean 'final form'?"

"Ginny" Ron said getting her attention "What were you doing in Transfiguration today?"

"Learning if we had an animal form for later in the year, which reminds me congratulations 'Mione, Sirius told me about your double transformation."

"Well you obviously know we found out our forms today and . . ." Ron was cut off as Harry suddenly caught Ginny's attention.

"Erm Gin? I'm just curious what was your form?"

"I'm a wolf!" At this Harry's grin spread like wildfire.

"Right, well Ginny you'll be happy to hear that Harry's also a wolf!" Ron stopped to let this sink in and the smile on Ginny's face seemed to light the room. "But that's not all!"

Ginny looked at Ron her smile fading a bit "What do you mean?"

Harry decided to step in at that point "Ginny I also have two other forms, a phoenix and a lion!"

"Harry that was no lion!" Hermione's statement caught all their attention "That was a Griffin. Now do you see why Hagrid will want your help, Griffins are extinct!"

"But 'Mione I thought Griffins had the head of an eagle, not to mention being huge." Ron asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"No Ron a Griffin is just a cross between a lion and an eagle, it doesn't matter how much of each is visible, and the reason Harry's form is shall we say on the small side is because of his age, Griffins don't reach full size till the age of about twenty at which point Harry will probably be as large as Hagrid's hut."

"O.k. I understand all that" Ginny said carefully "What I don't understand is why McGonagall fainted."

"Well from what I've read no one has ever been able to become an extinct animal before and I guess it was a bit of a shock."

Harry noticed she had left out the part about her collapsing and he decided not to pursue it for now.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry wandered the halls trying to find Sirius or Professor Lupin, the others had all gone to the library after dinner to research their animals (convinced of course by Hermione) but Harry had declined, he had to find at least one of the marauders to ask a question, which was really beginning to bug him. 

Finally after an hour of searching he spotted Sirius and bolted after him, "Sirius wait up!" He called out as he ran after him.

"Harry? You know you shouldn't be running in the school like that!" he said as Harry skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Look who's talking? Or was I imagining the canine version of the Flash earlier today?"

"The what? Never mind, what's wrong?"

"Just a question."

"Well I'm in a bit of a hurry, so could you walk and talk?"

"O.k." Harry fell into step along side Sirius as he continued along the corridor "Sirius? When you told me about your becoming an animagus you said it took a couple of months to master, and I was wondering since I have three forms. ."

"You're afraid you'll fall behind!" Sirius finished for him "Well to be honest I thought the same when I saw Hermione's forms never mind yours. So I spent the last hour in the library. Don't look so shocked I can read you know, anyway from what I read it seems that when you have more than one form you will have a natural affinity with one of your forms and you can master it in a matter of weeks, but it will still take the normal amount of time to master all of them."

"So Hermione and I won't fall behind then?"

"In one way you'll both be ahead of the class."

They stopped and Harry realised they were outside Lupin's office "Right Harry I think you'd best go back to your common room and I'll see you tomorrow!" and so saying he entered the office leaving Harry to take the now short walk back to gryffindor.

As Harry entered the common room he remembered that he was supposed to speak to McGonagall about the portrait entrance "I'll ask her tomorrow!" glancing round the room he found it surprisingly quiet unlike the rest of the castle. Although the room looked empty he could tell that Ginny was sat in front of the fire, and so without a second thought he dropped onto the sofa and pulled her close. Ginny relaxed once she recognised it was Harry and snuggled in closer "So" he said once they were both comfy but she cut him off.

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly

"I just had to speak to Sirius"

"You mean you know where he is?"

"Of course, why?"

"'Cause half the school are searching for him."

"What did he do?"

"Well let's just say there's not a single Slytherin who's not a showing the Griffindor colours . . ." but she never got to finish as Harry's breathing evened out as he fell asleep soon to be followed by Ginny.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry became aware of the surrounding gloom as figures began to appear, he recognised them instantly, Deatheaters, it was then that he took note of his surroundings he was in a bustling street now emptying rapidly as people fled. As he turned he found himself standing in front of a large stone building which seemed to be the central target of the Deatheaters, but Harry couldn't figure out why they would want to attack there until he spotted a plaque by the door, it was then that realisation and horror passed through him as a tall figure with pale skin entered the building.

Harry recognised Voldemort easily and was about to follow when a familiar voice passed over him,

"We will stop him when our time comes, however bold his attacks may become."

Harry knew the voice as the one from his other dreams and finally spoke

"When will that be?"

"When air passes freely beneath the crossed form of bravery!"

Before Harry could figure out what he meant Voldemort stormed out of the building "LUCIUS!!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry sat bolt upright to find himself on a sofa in the common room with Ginny's anxious face peering down at him. His scar was on fire but he noticed just as before the pain eased quicker than ever.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked gently

"Yeah love, just a dream sorry to wake you!" He reassured.

"Don't worry about it, but do you think you should go see Dumbledore?"

"I will at breakfast, right now I'm not going anywhere!" he said sleepily as he pulled her close and they both drifted back to sleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry woke to find the sun rising slowly but knew that wasn't what woke him and as he glanced around the room he came face to face with,

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he began to wake Ginny

"Well it was either me or McGonagall, which would you prefer?" he said with a smile "Now if you two want any breakfast I suggest you get up and in the great hall quickly!" After he had left they quickly got changed and headed down. When they reached the hall Harry squeezed Ginny's hand reassuringly and headed to the teachers table.

"Professor Dumbledore? I really need to speak with you!" he said the moment he got there.

Looking up from his conversation with Professor Sinistra, he took one look at Harry before gesturing towards the room Harry went into after his name came out the Goblet of Fire.

"So what has Mr. Riddle been up to now?" Dumbledore asked as soon as they entered the room.

"How did you?"

"The look on your face told me all I needed. So?"

Harry started to recount the events of the dream leaving out the part about the reoccurring voice of his dreams, when he was almost done Dumbledore interrupted him,

"Forgive me Harry but there were no attacks last night." He seemed to consider something for a moment then continued "Did you by any chance recognise where the attack took place?"

Harry too a deep breath, this was the part he'd been dreading "Sir, it was the Ministry of Magic." He said with his gaze locked firmly with the fire. When he glanced up he noticed a slight smile on the headmasters face.

"I think I now understand what's happening, Harry I'll deal with the Ministry and explain to you when I'm done. In the mean time," a large plate of food appeared between them, "I think you should eat then head to class. I believe Remus may need your help today. Oh and I'll inform Miss Weasley where you are!"

Harry soon found that strangely enough he wasn't hungry and soon left for class. When he arrived he noticed he was the first there but as Professor Lupin was already in the room he entered to take his seat.

"Ah Harry I was hoping you may be early today, you see we're studying Dementors this term and I plan on teaching the patronus spell and I was hoping . . ."

"That I might demonstrate?" Harry finished for him

"Well yes, but also as you know this spell I was going to ask you to help the others in the class. I'll take Slytherin while you help Gryffindor. What do say?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun!"

"Right well when the rest of the class get here." He was cut off by a noise outside "Never mind."

The class piled in heading to their seats, once settled Lupin began the lesson.

"For the next few weeks we will be learning about one of the most feared creatures in the wizarding world. To fear this creature is to be afraid of fear itself." He stopped and glanced around at the class before continuing "Can anyone name these horrors?"

Unsurprisingly it was Hermione's hand that was in the air first closely followed by Ron's hand 'She's rubbing off on him' Lupin thought when he saw this, what he didn't see was Harry's hand which surprised him as he had told Harry what they were studying and he probably knew more about their affects than any other student.

"Miss Granger?"

"Your talking about Dementors!" she stated happily.

"Excellent ten points to Gryffindor. Now who can explain what I meant by fearing fear? Mr. Weasley?"

"When you get close to a Dementor you relive your worst memory or fear!" Ron responded.

"Yes another ten points. Now there is a way to defend against a Dementor and that would be the Patronus Charm which it cannot cross, a strong patronus can drive a Dementor away however it is difficult to do, so over the next few weeks we will learn what we can about Dementors, their effects, origins and their weaknesses. But first you need to be able to defend yourselves so, Harry could you join me please?"

Harry left his seat and made his over to the Professor "Now the incantation for this spell is Expecto patronum, while you say this you must picture in your mind the happiest memory you can. The happier the memory the memory the stronger the Patronus, but as I said it is a very difficult spell so don't be discouraged if you cant do it first time, Harry and I will be around to help. Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco had raised his hand during Lupin's speech and was now glaring down at the teacher "Why" he asked slowly "would we need Potter's help?"

"Mr. Malfoy I thought you of all people would understand why, but very well, Harry if you could demonstrate?"

"I'll need a target Professor!" Harry said calmly

"Very well Mr. Malfoy as you wanted this you can release the boggart in that chest over there." Lupin pointed to a large chest away from the students.

As soon as the lid was open a cold wave crashed over the room as a shrouded Dementor rose from the box. Harry already knew what he had to do, summoning an image of Ginny in his mind he called out "Expecto Patronum!" instantly a large silver stag erupted from his hand (although to the rest of the class it looked as though it came from the wand he was holding) and charged down the Dementor leaving nothing but a pile of ash in it's wake and then returned to Harry before fading.

"That, was a Patronus." Said Lupin recovering from a shock which Harry didn't understand as he'd seen his Patronus before "Now Harry if you could help the Gryffindors I'll deal with the Slytherins and wake Malfoy." Malfoy who suddenly recognised the stag from his third year had passed out when it had destroyed the Dementor.

The rest of the lesson was rather uneventful and in the end had managed to form an indistinct silvery mist but nowhere near as strong as Harry's. And so it was that Harry and his friends made their way to Transfiguration for their second lesson of three that week.

They were about to take their usual seats when Professor McGonagall entered "Could all those training with Mr. Black make their way down to the great hall, everyone take your seats.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When they entered the hall they noticed that the tables had been removed and several mats on the floor with Sirius sat on one in the centre.

"Everyone find a mat and have a seat. Now I will be teaching you how to transform while your homework will consist of theory, which shall be marked by Professor McGonagall but more about that later. For now let's begin. In order to begin the change you must be able to totally clear your mind . . ."

As Sirius went on to explain about various techniques to clear the mind and the reason for doing so Harry began to drift as his mind moved to a state that was strangely familiar to him serene and peaceful. He slowly began to see images before his eyes, his three animal forms stood before him as if waiting for him, however he was drawn towards his wolf form, something about it called to him almost as if he knew what it was thinking. He slowly reached towards it but before he could make contact he being shook by Ron.

"Ron, what?" Harry snapped irritably

"Calm down Harry! Class has finished we thought you'd fallen asleep." Sirius said over Ron's shoulder.

"Sirius I almost had it, just five more minuets and I could've done it!" Harry was livid he had been so close and Ron stopped him.

"Look Harry I know I said you'd be able to learn one form faster but it will still take a couple of weeks."

"Sirius I swear, look when do we have to leave the hall?"

"The house elves will be here in ten minuets Mr. Potter" Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had entered the hall to speak to Sirius,

"Right I'm going to try again, Sirius wake me if I run out of time." Harry then closed his eyes and let his mind drift once again (only this time it happened much quicker) and his animals where there waiting patiently. As soon as he saw them he was drawn to the wolf, he ran his hands through his thick fur smooth and soft as silk it was at that point he felt strange, a kind of tensing of all his muscles which woke him from his relaxed state and even before he opened his eyes he knew Ginny had joined the group, he could feel her watching him, he could sense her uneasiness and smell her fear. 'Wait a minuet' he thought 'I can smell her fear?'

He opened his eyes warily and met all the stares of those there. That's when he knew, he'd done it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A.N.

First I'd like to appologise to about the delay in updating however now that I'm past my slight mental block for this story I should be updating much more frequently however I will also be working on my other story 'The Fire Within' 

So until next time r/r

PP]DRAGOS


End file.
